The 38th Hunger Games
by MewAlexis
Summary: Set in an ancient Roman city of ruins, the Arena may possibly be the toughest yet. Shine Onyx-Platinum comes from a long line of Victors, and she volunteers for the Games in order to continue her family name. Follow her through the romance, violence and friendship that the Games bring, and prepare yourself for the horrors that are the 38th Hunger Games. Strong language, sexual refs
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of chaos.  
"Shine, wake up!" my mother shrieked, her words invading my exhausted mind like a swarm of ferocious wasps.  
I groaned, wiggling my toes to feel the expensive satin beneath them. I inhaled, and a rich, heavenly aroma instantly broke me from my drowsy state.  
"She's alive!" my mother declared, raising her arms in exasperation. I sat up, blinking rapidly to clear my vision.  
"What time is it?" I demanded. It was Reaping Day, and I had to be ready. This day would change my life forever.  
"Don't panic, you've plenty of time to prepare," my mother replied shortly, laying out a pristine, flowing sun-dress with diamonds encrusted into the bodice.  
"Where's Father?" I snapped, leaping out of bed and over to my antique mirror, that'd belonged in the family for generations, my mother never tired of reminding me.  
"He's already at the Square, you know how he is!" my mother complained, cursing as she stormed out.  
I grinned; I'd hold that against her. She'd die if I informed anyone of her foul language, as she was relentless when it came to manners. Once, I'd made a rude gesture at one of my father's repulsive friends who'd tried to grope me at a restaurant, and she'd hauled me into the restroom and screamed bloody murder. It was a fucking surprise that she'd been there at all. My mother, the fabulous, the fantastic Rose Onyx-Platinum, a blue-eyed blonde who spent most of her time in the Capitol due to her acting career. I gazed at my reflection. As usual, I wasn't disappointed. It was rare to find an ugly person in District 1, but not impossible, as I'd seen my fair share of hopeless cases. I, however, was something to marvel upon.  
I had long, luscious raven hair, and it cascaded down to my waist like an ebony blanket. I'd earned my father's glorious, sparkling emerald eyes. In my father's time, when he'd competed in the Hunger Games, his eyes had been his greatest strength. The Capitol had adored him, with his supreme fighting ability and impossible beauty. My father always told me that my looks would get me far in the Games, but I wasn't to give them the wrong impression. He'd never explained that warning, and to be honest, he didn't need to, for I'd gathered that the Capitol whored out their desirable Victors. It was no fucking secret. I dropped my provocative, revealing night-gown, unashamed. The citizens of District 1 could ogle outside my window if they wished; they'd be seeing me naked in the Arena, no doubt.  
I admired my striking, flawless figure. I was vain, and I could admit that, but I had good reason. My skin was golden from long hours of training outside in the summer heat. My body was toned from endless days spent at the Training Academy. I'd earned my right to volunteer today, and it was my right, my right alone. I'd had to participate in several gruesome tasks in order to prove that I was to bring glory home to District 1, and I'd won. I'd beaten everyone else. If anyone else dared fucking try volunteer, I'd mutilate them. I'd seen it done before.  
"Shine, hurry up!" my mother exclaimed, becoming truly frantic now.  
I bit my lip in order to suppress a smile, and tugged on the outfit my mother had chosen for me. I had to admit, although she was a demonic bitch, she had wonderful taste. The dress clung to my curves, enhancing my perfection. The Capitol would love me. How could they not?  
I raked a comb through my wild, unruly locks until they were as soft as silk. I didn't require make-up, I never did. I was ready. It was my time to shine.

* * *

I felt my blood pulse excitedly through my veins, refusing to calm. I was early; therefore my row was fairly empty. I sighed, already impatient, and admired my perfectly manicured nails, sad at the fact that they'd become grimy once in the Arena.  
More citizens arrived, filing into the rows that were categorized according to age. I was sixteen- a disastrous age, my mother always complained. Just because you have more wrinkles than a fucking saggy apricot, I'd always thought snidely.  
"Welcome, welcome!" our escort, Penelope, cried as she stumbled across the stage in her ridiculous shoes, seeming out of place beside our magnificent Justice Building. The prim, prissy Capitolite reminded me of the mother, which caused me to detest her even more.  
District 1 silenced, many trembling with anticipation. Penelope played the same, boring video and gushed about how fantastic it was.  
Bitch, you haven't seen fantastic, I thought.  
"As usual, ladies first!" Penelope continued, dipping her hand into the large bowl. She selected a name, and before the words had even escaped her scarlet lips, I raced into the aisle.  
"I volunteer as tribute!" I cried.  
Many sighed with relief, many glared with hatred and envy, but I ignored them and focused intently on the cameras, giving them a mischievous wink. That's right, Shine, show them who's going to own this. I pranced over to the stage, radiating confidence in every stride, my smile provocative.  
Penelope beamed, an uncanny impression of a split melon. "How delightful, but expected here in District One, we have a beautiful volunteer! What's your name, dear?"  
"Shine Onyx-Platinum," I purred. I swear some of the males in the audience almost melted. Not a bad fucking start.  
"Oh!" Penelope gasped, her surgical alterations causing me to feel nauseous. "Iron Onyx-Platinum's daughter, am I correct?"  
"Indeed," I replied, anticipating this question. "I expect to continue my legendary name, and return home to District One as your victor."  
The crowd erupted into ecstatic applause.  
I grinned, adoring the attention. It was my turn to be noticed, to change Hunger Games history, as my mentors proclaimed. I didn't think I could smile any wider.  
Penelope regained her composure, and wiped a solitary tear from her porcelain cheek. I fought the urge to sneer; I'd forgotten what cry-babies Capitol citizens could be.  
"Now, for the gentlemen," said Penelope brightly, reaching in the males bowl and selecting a card.  
"Tibe-" she began to announce, but she was interrupted.  
"I volunteer!" a male voice exclaimed. I wasn't surprised to see Dazzle Argentum emerge from his row, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin I'd ever seen, as if he'd just been laid or something. Wait, had he been laid?  
I knew Dazzle from the Training Academy, and even though he was an arrogant bastard, he was amazing with weaponry, and he was hot. He'd expressed interest in me, as most boys did, but I was too preoccupied with training at that point. Last I'd heard, he was banging Diamond from the archery class, but it was hard to keep track of who Dazzle was fucking.  
I returned to reality as Dazzle bounded onto the stage, not bothering to neaten his auburn just-fucked hair, so he must've known it looked incredibly sexy. Honestly, he'd managed to get a quickie in before the Reaping? Even I wasn't as insatiable!  
"I-I believe we have another volunteer!" Penelope stammered.  
"Dazzle Argentum, and I'm certain the pleasure is all yours," Dazzle chuckled, earning laughter and several whistles from the citizens of District 1.  
I cast him a suggestive smile as he stepped beside me. I may as well get him on my side now.  
"I didn't know you were volunteering this year," I whispered. It was true, my father hadn't cared to mention it and to be truthful, I hadn't cared to ask.  
"Once I learned a piece of ass as hot as yourself was going to, how could I not?" Dazzle countered, winking mischeviously. His piercing aqua-blue orbs glimmered with desire, humor and pride, a clear indication of his intentions.  
"Smooth," I giggled, because with that initial sentence, I knew we'd be having fun on the train. I repeat, not a bad fucking start!  
"People of District One, I give you Dazzle and Shine, the tributes of the 38th annual Hunger Games!" Penelope declared.  
The cheers were deafening, and at that moment, I was the proudest girl alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I paced absentmindedly inside a grand but draughty room in the Justice Building, wondering whether my mother would produce any tears. I doubt it, she's not that good of an actress.  
I must be fucking clairvoyant, as the door burst open to reveal my grim, stony-faced mother and my solid, towering father. As I'd predicted, no tears. I'd been a fool to hope for such a thing.  
"Shine," my mother began, voice tight and strained. "I understand that we've had our differences, but I want you to know that your father and I have the utmost faith in you. You're a born winner, and you're an Onyx-Platinum, so go out there and win like one."  
I blinked rapidly, barely concealing my surprise. I hadn't been expecting that. Instead, I'd been expecting a bitchy reminder to remember my manners in the presence of the Capitolites and to brush my teeth after every meal.  
I quickly regained my composure and offered my mother a frosty smile.  
"Of course, Mother," I replied coolly. "Nothing would bring me greater joy."  
Satisfied, my mother pressed a glistening, diamond pendant with the Onyx-Platinum family seal embedded into its surface into my palm. I accepted it graciously, although her hand was as cold as ice.  
My father came next, embracing me in a brief yet meaningful hug. I smiled at him, pouring every piece of pride I had at the fact that I was his daughter into it, hoping he'd undestand. He did, for Iron Onyx-Platinum, the ruthless victor of the 15th Hunger Games, smiled back at me.  
If he heard my sharp intake of breath, he didn't show it, for he continued to smile in a way that expressed his own pride. I refused to cry, for tears were a sign of weakness, and both me and my father knew it. Instead, Iron lay a reassuring hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly and leaning so his face was level with mine.  
"I believe in you, Shine," he murmured. "My daughter, who has never failed to make me proud. I love you. Come home to us, return to us as not only our daughter, but as a Victor."  
I nodded firmly. "I will, Father. I promise."  
We exchanged a grin, and then he stood up straight, the moment gone.  
The door creaked open uncertainly, and a Peacekeeper peered in, unsure whether to speak out of fear of irritating my father.  
"Goodbye, Shine," my mother whispered, fleeing from the room as if I were some sort of contagious disease.  
Fucking bitch. To think I had almost changed my mind about her a minute ago! Fuck her, and fuck her manners.  
My father must've noticed my anger, so he patted my head affectionately, and it was such an uncommon accurance that I didn't even acknowledge the fact that he'd untidied my glossy hair.  
"Forgive her, this is as hard for her as it is for me, but she was right. We have the utmost faith in you. Goodbye, Shine."  
I gulped, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "Goodbye, Father."  
He turned and left, and the door slammed shut behind him, the sound ricocheting throughout the Justice Building in an eerie, sorrowful manner.  
I clenched my fist around my district token, hard. I was filled with an even greater sense of determination, if that were possible. My father's affection had proved to me that he did truly believe in me, and I made a vow right there and then to be the daughter he'd always wanted. A Victor.

* * *

I had no other family, and friends? Forget it. Training was too much a part of my life to bother with something as overrated as friends. Sure, I had a few acquaintances, and many admirers. Occassionally, some lucky guy got the pleasure of being my fuckbuddy. That's all men were good for. Take my advice and use them as a toy- charm them, manipulate them, let them have you in their bed, and bang! Discard them like trash, because that's all their worth. My mother had taught me one useful thing, at least.  
I sighed with relief as the same Peacekeeper marched in and gestured for me to leave. I straightened up, flipped my obsidian tresses over my shoulder and strode purposefully out of the Justice Building. I joined up with Dazzle and Penelope, who was gushing over how beautiful this years tributes were. Yeah, I already knew it, honey. No need to remind me.  
Many cameras were thrust into our faces, and I gave the Capitol what they wanted. A wink, several giggles, swinging my hips with each stride. Easy. The reporters babbled excitedly, demanding to know more about us, but the Peacekeepers that were escorting us to the station shooed them away. "My apologies to you both," Penelope moaned dramatically, placing one hand over her heart. "They do get rather eager, and the Capitol are so looking forward to meeting you, so who can blame them?"  
I didn't so much as offer her a glance of acknowledgement. God, she was irritating. Her accent made me want to hurl.  
"Play nice," Dazzle hissed, sensing my hostility. "This bitch is the President's eyes and ears when it comes to us."  
I allowed my lips to twitch into a sultry smile, and I leaned into Dazzle playfully as we approached the long, gleaming silver train. "I hope her ears don't work too well, we wouldn't want her informing the President of the activities we have planned."  
Dazzle's smirk widened. "Roger that."  
The trains doors opened automatically as we arrived, and Penelope took the lead. "Hurry now, I can't wait to show you your rooms!"  
I plastered on a indulgent smile for Dazzle's benefit and Penelope began her grand tour.  
Dazzle and I followed in her wake as she tottered along the neverending automotive, and I tuned out of her commentary of what each cart held and instead focused on driving Dazzle crazy. It's what I did best, after all. Okay, maybe second best, first being my skill with an axe. Now _that _was something fucking impressive.  
Each time Penelope ground to a halt to explain what skeletons the bathroom had in its closet or who got murdered in the dining area, I made sure to bump into Dazzle deliberately so that my body brushed up against his. I could see his frame becoming stiffer, and his breathing becoming more ragged. I grinned smugly as I could practically feel the heated desire that he radiated for me.  
Once Penelope was finally finished, she disappeared with a large sigh, complaining about how cold the train was, even thought it actually wasn't. Perhaps it was just Dazzle, working like a space heater in his frustration. As soon as Penelope was out of sight, Dazzle slammed me against the wall, his pupils dilated and his scorching breath wafting into my face.  
In truth, this was getting almost too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced over at a sleeping Dazzle, who had simply flopped onto whoever's bed it happened to be after hours of... exercising. I grimaced as he began to snore. I gathered up my clothes and hurriedly tugged them on, hoping Penelope hadn't noticed our absence. I wouldn't put it past her, considering her brain had more air than the fucking atmosphere. "Shine? Dazzle?" someone exclaimed, and their voice was unfamiliar to me. I frowned, fixed my hair and stepped into the corridor in what I hoped was a casual manner.  
I was surprised to see Tiara Celestine, a former Victor, peering into the room next-door from the one Dazzle currently occupied. I remembered watching Tiara's Games when I was a child, not quite remembering which year it was. However, I did remember her smashing her partner's head in with a mace. Charming.  
"Hi, you were looking for me?" I asked sweetly, cocking my head slightly.  
Tiara flinched as if I'd lashed out at her, and turned to face me. Judging by her cold, unforgiving gaze, she was less than impressed.  
"Where have you been?" she snapped icily.  
I blinked, taken aback, before feeling the familiar sensation of my blood boiling. Keep it together, Shine. You're going to have to tolerate another bitch, it seems, in order to make it anywhere in the Capitol.  
I paused, taking a deep breath to calm myself, before answering brightly. "Sorry, girly problems! You know how it is!"  
She didn't believe me. Shit.  
Fortunately, Tiara didn't question me further. "Come, we've already wasted enough time, seeing as we're almost at the Capitol. Where's Dazzle?"  
I suppressed a grin. "He isn't with you?" I replied innocently.  
Tiara scowled, turned on her heel and began to stride down the corridor, and I was eager to follow.  
I'd always anticipated watching the Reapings on TV, as it was a big moment, gaining a first impression of the competition. Of course, they hadn't been my competition back then, but now, it was go time.  
"Have I missed the Reapings?" I demanded as Tiara and I entered a cart with tables loaded with fine food. I spied a soft, velvet sofa and dropped delicately into it, clapping twice in order to turn on the television. I knew how to do this for my father had purchased a similiar TV during his last visit to the Capitol.  
"Fortunately for you, no, they're just about to start," Tiara retorted, taking a seat at the dining table opposite Penelope, who was admiring her reflection in a compact mirror.  
I leaned forward eagerly in my seat as Dazzle joined us, slouching in a leather armchair beside me.  
"I suppose I didn't make it clear that I liked a partner who could keep up," I teased, careful to keep my voice low as Tiara and Penelope were near.  
Dazzle ran his fingers through his short, glistening auburn locks and then grinned. "You're a machine, girl," he laughed, which I presumed was a compliment. "It's a shame we don't meet each others needs."  
"Yes, such a shame," I snorted dismissively, returning my attention to the TV. They played our Reaping first, and I had to admit, I must've made an awesome first impression. I wore the face of a girl who had her eyes on the prize, which I suppose I did.  
Next, came District 2. I trembled with anticipation. Often referred to as the strongest Career district, District 2 never failed to send forth ferocious tributes. Whoever they may be, they would undoubtedly become my allies in the Arena. I wanted to get a good look at them both, assess them, even.  
First, for the girls, a tiny, elfin girl was Reaped, looking completely terrified. Fortunately for her, and unsurprisingly, a hand shot up to volunteer.  
She was petite and dainty, yet strong. Her body found the careful notch between strength and femininity, similiar to myself. Only, this girl was younger, as she'd emerged from the row of 15-year-old's. She had long, firey flame-red curls and a soft, heart-shaped face that held two bright hazel eyes that glimmered with fierce determination. Despite her height, she was clearly prepared and vicious, two qualities I required in an ally. Also, she proved by volunteering at her age that she was fierce and brave. Perfect.  
The escort announced her as Ashlar Phaistos. I decided that she would definitely make the list. "Ian Holt!" the escort boomed after selecting a male.  
"I volunteer!" someone roared, voice steady and confident.  
I released a gentle gasp as the boy from District 2 strode into sight, earning a confused glance from Dazzle. I cursed myself, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen.  
This boy was nothing short of hot. He had short, golden-blonde hair and piercing silver-grey eyes that made me want to melt. He was tall, having several inches on Dazzle, who stood at 5ft10, and I hoped he'd be willing to give me some of those inches.  
Oh, Shine, wash your mind out with soap! I praised myself for my wit.  
"Hero Travertine!" the boy from District 2 announced, addressing the citizens of his district. I felt slightly lightheaded. Hero, Hero, Hero. I could almost hear myself saying it. I took in every inch of him, from his broad, muscular shoulders to his chiseled abs. I repeat, perfect.  
"As expected, District Two has produced another pair of promising tributes," mused Tiara, twirling a blonde curl around her finger thoughtfully.  
"We're joining them, right?" Dazzle asked, and I glared at him for asking something so idiotic.  
"Of course," I replied briskly, not acknowledging the District 3 Reaping which was now being shown.  
I'd seen what I'd wanted to see, and that was allies. If luck was on my side, perhaps Hero would be keen in becoming something a little more than that. Lucky boy, gaining my interest so fucking early. How did he do it? Beats me. Dazzle continued to watch the Reapings, and his commentary was just a jumble of words in my mind. My mind kept involuntarily wondering back to Hero Travertine, and those fucking eyes of his. Damn you, Shine! You do not moon over boys, they moon over you. It was as simple as that.  
"Now, Shine," Tiara began, capturing my attention and preventing me from having anymore impure thoughts. "I'd like to have a chat with you about your strengths, but I believe it will be brief, for your mentors have left me a rather impressive file about your training. However, this does not put you above anyone else. In the Arena, you're just another tribute, nothing special."  
That last part made me simmer, and Dazzle caught on and shot me a grin before being ushered into his room by Penelope, who fussed about keeping his prep team waiting.  
Woah, hold up! Why did I have to endure a lecture from the psycho-bitch from Hell whilst Dazzle got primped and preened? I released a loud, deliberate sigh and slid into the seat opposite Tiara, who regarded me suspiciously.  
Suddenly, without warning, Tiara lurched forward across the mahogany table and snatched my wrist in a vice-like grip. I bit my lip in order to suppress a cry of pain. Tiara wasn't a Victor for no reason, it seemed.  
Before I could hurl filthy abuse in her face, Tiara fixed me with a steely glare.  
"I don't know what your game is," she hissed, tightening her grip and earning a wince in response.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied truthfully yet venomously, returning her glower of hatred. She'd better be careful, and she'd better fucking let go of me before I flip her over the fucking table and turn her pretty little face into a bloody mess. "I think you do," Tiara growled. "Don't think I don't know what you and Dazzle were up to, it was blatantly obvious. And I saw the way you watched that boy from District 2. He will be your ally, and nothing more. I could see your mind working, and you can't just be friends with benefits, or even fuckbuddies. It's not how you're hardwired, and once you become attached, you won't be able to kill him. I know this because I went through it."  
Tiara faltered, and I saw a brief glint of pain in those beautiful, haunted emerald orbs that reminded me so much of my own. I calmed slightly, comparing myself to this clearly fucked-up girl. Tiara regained her composure, and continued the attack.  
"Anyway, don't even go there," she snarled. "Because once that boy destroys you, I won't be there to pick up the pieces."  
I wrenched my hand away, and I must've surprised her for her eyes widened.  
"Thanks for the advice, mentor," I said, and my tone was so delightfully sweet yet dripping with malice. A tone I'd all but perfected. "But I know what I'm doing," I finished, rising to my feet and marching back towards my room with a hint of triumph.  
I smiled slightly, for I'd told the complete truth, I did know what I was doing. I'd won Dazzle already, and Hero was next in my agenda. Call me a slut, a bitch, whatever. I didn't do it for the sex (okay, maybe I did a little), but the main purpose of my methods was to get the toughest competition on my side. Get them to want me, let them have me, and then they're hooked. I've got them, and they're mine. And with that, I am their demise. Not too shabby for the price of a quickie. 


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on a hard, uncomfortable surface in the Remake Center. I winced involuntarily as a member of my prep team, Twirl, plucked my eyebrows like a madman. Fortunately, I had the decency to keep myself tidy, and I'd always shaved, plucked and waxed wherever it was necessary. I sniggered at the thought of the outlying districts, and what they must be going through at the moment. Ouch. The poor cretins probably couldn't even afford a razor-blade.  
"You're done, you're fabulous," Twirl breathed, gaping at me with awe along with Indigo and Raven, the rest of my prep team. I offered them a tight smile and gladly rose to my feet.  
"It's time for you to meet Flossie," said Raven urgently, gently guiding me out of the Remake Center and into a private room, grimacing as I saw the girl from District 12 refusing to be beautified, and her prep team looking dismayed. I snorted, that fucking prep team had to be something if they wanted to make _her_ look half decent.  
Suddenly, I was engulfed by a blur of blue, and I clenched my fist hard in order to refrain from punching my attacker in the face. Blame it on instinct. My 'attacker' was a vibrant, eccentric young woman with masses of curly sky-blue hair piled on her head in a stylish updo, with a few tendrils escaping onto her porcelain neck. Her skin was pure-white, and her eyes were obviously surgically enhanced, for they gleamed the most vivid blue I'd ever seen, even brighter than Dazzle's. She was pretty, I suppose, but the whole Capitolite fashion sense made her look like an escaped inmate.  
"My name is Flossie," she squealed in a high-pitched tone, still squeezing my hand excitedly. I grinned despite myself, for her enthusiasm was infectious. "Shine, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"I must say, you're so, so beautiful!" Flossie cried, eyes wide. "I do love having the District One tributes each year, they never fail to astound me!"  
"What am I wearing for the Tribute Parade?" I asked, cutting right to the chase. The Tribute Parade was important, for it gave the Capitol the chance to get their first real look at this year's Tributes. I had to leave an impression, my father had always stressed how vital it was. Also, some of the outfits were nothing short of fucking amazing. What can I say? I loved playing dress-up.  
"Oh, I can't wait for you to see your outfit," Flossie gasped, tottering over to a mannequin cloaked by a satin sheet.  
I braced myself.  
Flossie dramatically clutched the sheet in her delicate hands, and tugged it away with a joyous "Voila!"  
I almost gasped. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Shine, is that you?" Dazzle teased, holding out his hand in order to assist me onto the chariot. "I can't see past the first layer of make-up Flossie put on, never mind the tenth."  
"You're one to talk, Dazz," I bantered, smiling radiantly. I glanced down at my outfit, hoping it wasn't too much. I didn't want the Capitol to gain the impression of 'Shine Onyx-Platinum- acrobatic circus clown'.  
Flossie and Dazzle's stylist, Carmel, had wanted to enhance the fact that our district produced gemstones this year. And let me tell you, they'd done a fucking good job of it too. I wore a translucent, golden bodysuit that was fine and wispy, with exotic, multi-coloured gems covering my private areas that glimmered blindingly whenever the light touched them. I'd had my long, ebony tresses curled with strips of gold, yes, _pure_ gold, woven into it. Flossie had managed to fit my district token in, for I wore my diamond pendant with a sense of pride. I heard someone announce the Parade was about to start, and I licked my scarlet lips eagerly. Here we go. "Remember, lots of smiling and waving! They're going to adore you!" Penelope exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement. Tiara, much to my surprise, gave me a half-smile. "You both look fantastic. Show them that you are fantastic."  
Dazzle sighed and glanced at me. "Honestly, do I look like a complete idiot?"  
"No," I giggled, keeping my gaze forward. "Just smile and wave Dazzle, smile and wave."  
He honestly didn't look that bad, considering he was coated in gemstones, like myself. He managed to make his outfit look rather masculine, but I'd never tell him that. Couldn't give him the satisfaction.  
Suddenly, two gargantuan wooden doors swung open, and the Capitolites's ecstatic screams hit us like a tidal wave. I plastered on my modest-yet-dazzling smile as our chariot lurched forward, our two chestnut horses shaking their flaxen manes proudly. I waved, I blew kisses, and I shone. I managed to catch one violet-coloured rose, and I placed it in my hair to show my 'appreciation'.  
Once we reached the end of the Avenue, the technicoloured crowd calmed slightly, as President Snow rose to welcome us from his balcony overlooking everything.  
He was fairly young, with startling white-blonde hair that was slicked in a neat comb-over, and full, puffy lips that looked far too feminine, in my opinion. He wore a grand suit that advertised both his wealth and his power. I gazed at him expectantly.  
"Tributes, we welcome you!" he declared. "We salute your courage, and your sacrifice. And we wish you, Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour."  
The Capitolites cheered in agreement. I smiled slightly. Oh, the odds were most definitely in my favour, President Snow, and I can't wait to prove it to you. We left the Avenue, and I sprang from the chariot and turned to Tiara.  
"So, how was that?" I said coolly, challenging her to harrass me in public.  
Tiara nodded, not meeting my frosty glare. "You did well."  
I could live with that.  
"Loving the outfit, Shine Onyx-Platinum," I heard someone hiss as the rest of the District 1 team headed towards the Training Center, a vast skyscraper where we'd be living for the next few days.  
I turned, preparing myself for a fight with some mangy tramp from one of the outlying districts, but instead was met with the mischevious gaze of Hero Travertine.  
I opened my mouth, but no words came out. He was even more gorgeous in person, and wearing that gladiator-themed outfit that did wonders for his muscular physique? I was truly speechless.  
Hero waited, a slow, smug smile creeping onto his lips. Time to wake the fuck up, Shine.  
I placed on hand on my hip and tilted my body forward slightly, letting him have a good look. "Thanks, although I'd love to borrow your sandals sometime," I replied smoothly, twirling a finger around one of my curls, making sure he understood the intention behind my flirtatious flair.  
Hero laughed, catching the attention of his district partner, Ashlar. She cast me a suspicious glance, which I ignored. I wasn't giving her a second thought today. Hero would have my full attention. I repeat, lucky boy.  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early?" asked Hero, his tone light and teasing, obviously referring to training. His eyes worked their way slowly down my body, and I made sure to place it in a way that gave him a perfect eyeful. I suppressed a smirk when I saw his pupils begin to dilate. Like what you see, Hero?  
"Tomorrow? Who says we can't begin tonight?" I purred. I was in full throttle now, flirting for all I was worth. Take the bait, damn it!  
"Hero, come on!" Ashlar snapped as the District 2 team disappeared into the Training Center.  
I gasped as Hero brushed past me, heading after his partner. I whirled and strode after him, and I could tell by his amused smirk that he knew he'd pissed me off.  
"You're kidding, right? You can't expect me to believe that you're not fantasizing about tapping this right now?" I exclaimed incredulously, waving my arms in frustration.  
Clearly, he'd intended to rattle my cage, and rattle my cage he had. I was furious. No boy had refused my offer of sex before, _ever_.  
I mean, I could understand if he truly wasn't interested, but I could practically _feel_ his desire.  
"Not today," replied Hero huskily as we entered the lobby of the Training Center. I saw my team gesturing frantically at me, and Dazzle mouthing 'come on!'.  
"Fine," I snapped in Hero's face. "Fuck you."  
I flounced on my heel and began to march away, but Hero snatched my wrist and whirled me around to face him. I barely had time to gasp before his mouth crashed against my own, and my hands found the soft hair at the base of his neck whilst his hands fell to my waist. Our tongues battled for dominance and in the end, he won. We drew away breathless, and I was almost panting with want, which was rather embarrassing.

"Oh, I intend to," Hero snarled, and sauntered away smugly to join his team.  
I didn't move, completely stunned. It appeared I'd have to up my game.  
Hero Travertine, you'd successfully made me desperate for you. Well fucking done.


	5. Chapter 5

I joined my team, chest heaving with frustration. I managed a smile as Dazzle shot me a thumbs-up, but Tiara folded her arms tightly, scowling.  
"Don't let us interrupt your game of tonsil-tennis, Shine," she grumbled, herding everyone into the elevator.  
"I won't," I chortled. Did she honestly believe I'd put her above my priorities? Fucking bitch.  
Tiara ignored my comment and jabbed a finger onto the touch-screen pad. I knew from my father that the order of the Training Center was that District 1 lived on the first floor with District 12 in the penthouse, and all of the other districts in between, of course.  
I gazed around our floor appreciatively. It was lovely, and represented District 1 perfectly with its fine, expensive fabrics and vibrant colours. I smiled. I could get used to this.  
My suite was also wonderful, and I allowed myself a childish moment of running towards my king-sized bed and diving onto it. Dazzle laughed whilst Penelope frowned disapprovingly. "Honestly, Shine," she scolded. "I hope you don't demonstrate that boisterous behavior when District Two come over for dinner tonight!"  
Now, that caught my interest. I sat up. "District Two? Dinner? Tonight?"  
"Yes," Penelope continued in her clipped, snooty tone. "You'll fine that Flossie has kindly provided you with many gowns in your wardrobe, I hope you'll choose your outfit accordingly."  
Suddenly frantic, I leapt up from my bed and slammed the door in Penelope's face, ignoring her outraged gasp. I quickly washed in the power-shower I had in my ensuite, relishing in its rose-scented soap.  
Once I was finished, I sprinted towards my luxurious, roomy walk-in-wardrobe, flicking on the lights. Hero would be here, tonight. On my floor, and hopefully, in my bed, and I only had about an hour to get ready.  
Firstly, I rifled through the underwear drawer, cringing at some of the grandmother-worthy garments Flossie had supplied me with. I selected a thin, racy crimson thong and matching bra. Easily removable, I thought approvingly.  
Next, I raced towards the rack of beautiful dresses, flicking through rapidly in order to find something sexy, not formal. Eventually, I chose an emerald-green strapless minidress, with corset-tying at the bodice and a provocatively short tutu-skirt. I grinned at my reflection, as crazy as Flossie was, she had wonderful taste, much like my mother. I grimaced. I reminded myself not to think about that bitch while I was here.  
I left my hair loose and flowing, backcombing it slightly in order to increase its volume. I didn't apply too much make-up, for I didn't want Hero or anyone else to think I was trying too hard. Instead, I went for a natural effect, increasing my already impressive lash-length using mascara, plumping my lips with some gloss and enhancing my cheekbones with a dash of blusher.  
I was a single pringle and I was ready to mingle.  
Taking a deep, calming breath and applying a charming smile, I paraded out of my suite just as District 2 arrived.  
Dazzle gawped for a second, and then raised his eyebrows as if to say 'not bad'. I winked at him. Poor Dazz, I honestly did hope he found a new fuckbuddy while we were here, or else I might feel bad.  
I was surprised to see Tiara smile widely and embrace the District 2 mentor, who I recognized as Dragon, a fiersome victor who had visited my house on rare occasion, as he was good friends with my father.  
"My, Shine Onyx-Platinum," he said warmly, taking my slender hand in his enormous one. "It's a pleasure to see you again, all grown up! I trust that your father is in good health?"  
"The pleasure is all mine, sir," I said sweetly. "He is very well, thank you. He is sad that he couldn't be here to mentor me himself, as he's caught up at the Academy, you see."  
"I understand," replied Dragon, nodding. "Please, let us sit!"  
I beamed with satisfaction as I saw Hero, who's jaw almost trailed the floor as he stared at me. I flashed him a sultry smile before selecting a seat at the elegant dining table. As I'd expected, Hero chose the seat beside me, with Dazzle on his left, and Ashlar beside Dazzle.  
"I admit it," Hero sighed as the adults engaged in conversation. "I want you. Now."  
"Right here, at the table?" I giggled. Score!  
Hero grinned and patted the solid surface. "Seems sturdy enough."  
"You'll have to wait," I taunted. "Dinner first."  
"And then dessert," Hero growled, gripping my knee. I gulped as a jolt of electricity tingled up my spine at his actions.  
"I'm keen to form an alliance," I said brightly.  
"Hell yes," Dazzle put in, overhearing. "We could be badass."  
"We already are badass," I corrected. "But, we'd been even more so together, wouldn't you agree?"  
I addressed Hero with that last part, and he nodded briskly.  
"Oh, definitely. The word 'ally' instantly popped into mind the second I saw you on that TV screen."  
"Is that it?" I gasped, pretending to be insulted and lightly smacking his arm.  
"The other words I thought would be highly inappropriate to reveal at the dinner table," Hero replied shortly, hiding his grin.  
I began to tremble. Keep it together, Shine. Only a few more hours left to wait.  
"So, what are you good at?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation from becoming sexual, which was hard considering the heat that we both radiated was becoming suffocating.  
"Swords, mainly," Hero answered, frowning as an Avox began to lay out the silverware. "Clubs, maces, that kind of thing. I'm decent at hand-to-hand combat. Always been good with my hands, really."  
He wasn't making this easier.  
My lips twitched into a smile. "We'll see."  
"We most definitely will."  
Dinner ticked by excruciatingly slow, and I glared daggers at Tiara who seemed to be in no hurry to wrap up the conversation. Not to mention, Hero and I couldn't stop touching each other. I made sure that whenever I leaned over to get some salt or something, I'd lean in his direction so my chest would press against his. And when when he 'accidentally' dropped his knife, he slid his hand down my bare leg before picking it up. I began to drum my nails urgently on the wooden table, whilst Hero cracked his knuckles, making me cringe. It made shudder whenever people did that. "Now, who wants dessert?" Penelope chirped. I growled in frustration.  
"I do," Hero whispered in my ear, and his hot breath was enough to make me shiver.  
"Excuse me, everyone," I said as calmly as I could muster. "I need to use the bathroom."  
Before Penelope could groan at my 'vulgar' announcement, I strode from the room and escaped into my suite.  
Christ, I had it bad. I'd never been this needy, this desperate, to be with someone before in my life. I don't know what it was exactly, but he had a hold on me. I refused to believe it was anything other than lust. That was all it could be, all it would ever be.  
I jumped as Hero entered my room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
Fortunately, I'd flopped onto my bed and was sprawled in a very seductive position. "How'd you escape?" I asked softly, breaking the heated silence.  
"Told them I had to some business to attend to," Hero replied with a grin.  
I laughed. "It was the truth, I suppose."  
There was a pause, and I sighed impatiently as he stood there, gazing at me.  
"Come on, then," I urged. "Get what you came for."  
And he did just that.

* * *

It didn't happen once, or twice, not even three times. Turns out, our lust for each other was so strong that we went for a good five rounds. Afterwards, I was breathless, exhausted and so completely satisfied that it scared me. "You're leaving?" I managed as Hero began gathering up his clothes. I sighed when I saw what he'd done to my dress. It was completely destroyed, with shards of green fabric scattered around the room. I'd liked that dress.  
"Yeah, before they start to wonder where I am," Hero replied, seeming disappointed. "You could stay, you know," I said suddenly, surprising us both. Jesus. Whenever I'd liked a guy enough to sleep with him, it had always been that, just sex. There was no cuddly time afterwards. Either me or him would get up and leave and never so much as glance at each other again. That was the deal. So, why were things different now? Maybe I was just feeling fragile because I was to be going into the Arena in a few days time. Yes, that must be it. "I know," said Hero. "But not right now. I need to get back."  
I sighed again, clasping my duvet and hugging it to my naked frame. "Okay, night."  
He didn't answer, and instead just slipped out of my suite. I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me.


	6. Chapter 6

I bounded into the elevator the next morning, bright and early. I wore the training jumpsuit Flossie had given me. It was tight, but that was both a benefit and a drawback, as it clung to my curves perfectly. It also had our names and district seal emblazoned onto the back.  
I frowned as Dazzle yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. I sighed and tidied his auburn hair as we descended into the underground gymnasium.  
"Did you even comb it?" I complained. "We're supposed to be making an impression here, remember."  
"Whatever, whiny bitch," Dazzle replied, running his hands through his hair to mess it up again.  
"Cocky asshole," I grumbled, and strode out of the elevator as its doors slid open.  
As I'd assumed, Hero and Ashlar had already arrived. In fact, they were the only other tributes here. I suppressed a smile. Honestly, how did the outlying districts expect to have a chance if they didn't put in the necessary effort? It was quite amusing.  
"Morning, sunshine," Hero greeted as we approached them, shooting me a grin.  
"More like a rainy day," Dazzle murmured. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He wasn't a morning person, that's for sure.  
"I hope you're good at something other than taming this insatiable bastard if we want this alliance to work out," said Ashlar sharply, glaring at me through narrowed eyes.  
I smiled as Hero glowered at her, causing her to gulp and lower her gaze. Christ, I made sure not to get on his bad side.  
"Trust me, sweetie, I was throwing axes whilst you were sucking on your mother's breasts," I replied venomously, causing Dazzle to erupt into raucous laughter. Hero shook his head fondly, smirking at me. Ashlar gaped, eyes wide with surprise.  
That showed the little gremlin, I thought smugly. Gradually, the rest of the tributes arrived, and I analysed them closely.  
The tributes from District 3 weren't very interesting. The girl, Techna, was your usual Career-fodder. Shy, miserable and weak. I gave her two minutes, tops. The boy, however, seemed more competent, with wise dark eyes that glanced around constantly, on the alert. I learned his name was Cable. Maybe he'd make it longer than this partner, at least.  
I instantly decided to ask Hero about asking the tributes from District 4 to join us. The girl was named Cordelia. She was quiet, but observant, and being from a Career district ensured she was well-fed. I noted that she was beautiful, with fine, wispy blonde hair and large olive-green eyes, and obviously banging her partner, Bay, a confident, handsome guy with unruly bronze-coloured hair and green eyes almost as captivating as my own. I'd have to assess them in training, of course, but they seemed to have potential.  
"What do you think about Four?" I whispered to Hero, as the head trainer, Opal, began her boring speech.  
"They look decent, but we'll have to watch them for a while first," Hero replied whilst staring them down, repeating my thoughts exactly. Before I could let my mind wander to how sexy Hero looked in his training jumpsuit, I returned my gaze to the other tributes.  
The District 5 girl, Vida, made me wonder whether I could pull off a human shotput. She was 12, so obviously, already dead. She was bubbly and enthusiastic, but so clearly afraid. Pathetic. Next.  
Her partner, Brites, was another Cable, only younger. Again, already dead. Sorry pal.  
District 6, however, caught my interest. The girl, Clio, was the biggest butch-dyke I'd ever seen, and I almost chortled at her masculinity, but she seemed tough, so I couldn't dismiss her. Wagen, the male, was absolutely fucking huge. Bigger than Hero, even. He was dark and brooding, perhaps even dangerous. I vowed to keep an eye on them both.  
The boy from District 7, Rowan, could join Techna on the Career menu, but the girl, Amber, seemed intelligent and crafty, as I noticed that she was doing the exact same thing I was. Analysing the competition.  
The District 8 girl, Lacey, was another Techna, and the boy, Flax, another Wagen. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, but he glared steadily back. Bring it on, bitch.  
Gwenith, the District 9 female, was another already-deader, frail and terrified, but the boy, Barric, was also on the alert, and had a decent amount of muscle on him.  
The girl from 10, Sable, was just an older Vida, and the boy, Angus, appeared to be a male Clio. No, scratch that, I'd decided Clio secretly was male. Angus was just an even more masculine version.  
The tributes from 11, Willow and Soya, were going to be the Career main course, I decided, as they were nothing short of pityful. The boy from 12, Kolton, could be my appetiser. Actually, he was too undercooked, so maybe not. The girl, however, Brooke, who I recognized as the ungrateful cunt from the Remake Center, was copying mine and Amber's approach- assessing everyone else. I decided that I would try and kill her first. She annoyed me.  
I finished as Opal did, and we were dismissed to train. Us Careers tended to stick together, show off and intimidate the others as much as possible. It was simple, really, since practically all of them were petrified. I decided to take it upon myself to ask the tributes from District 4 to join us, as Hero was busy decapitating some dummies. It was not sexy. It was not sexy. Oh, who was I kidding? An angry Hero was an extremely fuckable Hero. I had to admit, the way he sliced those dummies mercilessly was rather frightening, and I saw my own fear reflected in the eyes of the weaker tributes around me. Hero would be my ultimate competition in the Arena, I knew that for certain.  
Anyway, I tapped Bay on the shoulder as he had a go at spear-throwing, which I must admit, he wasn't too bad at.  
He turned to face me. "What?"  
I frowned, expecting less of a hostile greeting, but quickly replaced it with a charming smile. "Hi, me and the others were wondering, since you and your partner seem to be decent fighters, if you'd be interested in joining the Careers this year?"  
Bay paused thoughtfully, considering this, and called Cordelia over, who was attemping knife-throwing. Again, not too bad.  
I saw every single detail, from the way Cordelia's eyes brightened as she came over, to the way that Bay's hand automatically gripped her slender waist. Christ, they weren't trying to hide the fact that they were going at it. I vowed to try and do the same thing, let the world know who Hero belonged to. But it was early days, I suppose.  
"So, you interested?" I asked impatiently after Bay had relayed my offer to Cordelia.  
"Sure, we're in," Bay replied brightly, holding out his hand. I paused, not expecting this, before gripping his hand tightly. I giggled at his surprise and discomfort. Clearly, he was typical male, assuming females couldn't be strong too.  
Bay and Cordelia wondered over to inform Hero of their joining us whilst I approached the axe-throwing station. Clio and Angus were there, trying and failing miserably to either impress of intimidate me. I grinned before selecting a fine, silver throwing-axe and testing its weight in my hand.  
"Please, girlie, save this for the people who know what they're doing," mocked Angus, smirking as Clio chortled.  
I imagined the weapon in my hand slicing through the fucking bitch's brain. Save it for the Arena, Shine.  
Instead, I turned to face a dummy, with a target in the center of its chest. I drew my arm back, zoned in on the target, and threw with deadly precision. The axe flew through the air with perfect accuracy, and lodged itself deep, directly in the center.  
I flashed a smile at Angus and Clio's dumbfounded expressions before sashaying over to the Careers, who had been watching and were nodding approvingly.  
"Not bad, Sparkle, not bad," commented Ashlar, before returning to the archery station and nocking an arrow.  
"Coming from her, that's a massive compliment," said Hero with a smirk.  
I grinned. "I'm touched."  
Opal announced that it was time for lunch, and we all filed into the canteen and chose our meals.  
The Careers, naturally, ate together, at a circular table large enough to seat all of us. I picked at my salad wistfully, wishing that I could delve into a hamburger, but our mentors forbade us from eating things that will get us out of shape.  
"So, who's going to be the leader?" Ashlar demanded, getting straight down to business. "Because I'll do it if no one else will."  
"Me," Hero decided before I could speak. I frowned at him as he shot me a challenging glance, daring me to argue. I didn't want to cause a scene in public, so I shut my mouth. For now.  
"Okay," Ashlar allowed, seeming rather put out but, like myself, not expressing it. "What are you all good at? Apart from Hero and Sparkle, because I'm already aware."  
"It's Shine, breast-sucker, and you know it," I sighed disdainfully, earning sniggers from Dazzle and Hero.  
Ashlar looked furious, casting me a murderous glare, before turning to a rather confused District 4. "Well?"  
"We're good with tridents from our time back home, and we can fix wicked snares," Bay explained. "You'll have to find something else to be good at, because tridents aren't provided, obviously," Ashlar shot back. She really was a devil.  
"Already got it covered," Bay replied testily.  
"Are you finished?" Hero whispered in my ear, making me jump at his close proximity. Way to look like a fucking wimp, there.  
"Yeah, I can't stomach this shit," I whispered back, gesturing to both my salad and to the tension between Ashlar and Bay.  
"Come on, we've got another half hour before training starts again," said Hero loudly, alerting the rest of the Careers. "I want to show you something."  
I quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow, wondering why he felt the need to announce it to the world, but he just grinned at me.  
"Nice," mouthed Dazzle as I followed Hero's lead. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes.

* * *

Hero and I managed to make it to my suite fully-clothed, miraculously. I moaned loudly as he devoured my neck, and almost cursed before realizing that Tiara, Penelope and the others weren't here.  
After we were sated and it was almost time to return to the gym, I enjoyed a few moments of silence lying on his flawless chest.  
"Why did you volunteer?" he asked suddenly. "Other than to continue the family name."  
I paused, hesitating. This was personal ground he was walking on. I didn't have enough trust in him. Not yet, anyway.  
"You can tell me," Hero murmured into my hair.  
I sighed. Why not just go the whole hog? Although it did seem a bit odd that we were lying here having a meaningful conversation after we'd just fucked each other senseless.  
"There's nothing I want more in this world than to make my parents love me," I whispered, so quiet that it was amazing that Hero even heard me. "And there's nothing I fear more than failing them."  
"I get it," Hero answered calmly. "I mean, my father's great. My mother's great. I have two olders brothers, Blade and Nickel. They both won their Games years ago. I'm determined to live up to their expectations, you know? My parents support me, which is great, but I've always hated feeling like I'm not good enough."  
"Of course you're good enough," I said honestly, sitting up and registering the confusion on his face. "You're the most talented person I've ever met, Hero. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably win this."  
We both shared a minute of relieved laughter. I think I alarmed us both there with my affection. I know I was fucking shocked, anyway.  
"Time to go," Hero decided abruptly. "Before Ashlar shits a brick."  
I sighed, tugged on my clothes and neatened my hair, before Ashlar did indeed, shit a brick.


	7. Chapter 7

The afternoon training flew by, with plenty of tension in the air. I noticed how Wagen, Clio, Flax, Angus and Sable fumbled around the weaponry stations together. An alliance. How interesting. I also noticed how Angus kept his eyes fixed on Sable adoringly, although she resembled a retarded hamster. Again, how interesting.  
"Where to?" asked Hero with a teasing grin as Opal announced the end of today's training. "My place or yours?"  
I winced, and instantly felt embarrassed. What was the matter with me? I felt, for some reason, emotionally drained, and couldn't manage any of my usual charm. It was fucking unnerving, to say the least. Before I could reply, Hero's mentor, Dragon, called him over. "Maybe later," I whispered, winking mischeviously. Hero smirked. "Count on it."  
I sighed as he joined Dragon and Ashlar, disappearing into the elevator. I fell into step beside Dazzle, feeling like absolute shit.  
"What's the matter with you?" Dazzle wondered, catching onto my negativity.  
I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm fine."  
Dazzle rolled his eyes, not believing a word, but didn't press me. I appreciated that.  
"So, what do you think about the alliance?" he asked as we reached our floor. "Seems good," I replied dimly. Dazzle hesitated, at war with himself. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, the last thing I needed right now was paranoia.  
"Spit it out," I said, exasperated. Dazzle grabbed my hand and pressed some sort of card into it.  
"I'm only doing this because you obviously need it more than I do," he whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.  
I frowned. "What's it for?"  
"I swiped it from Tiara's purse," Dazzle replied proudly, a wry grin creeping onto his lips. "It unlocks the gym, so go and take out whatever frustration you have on some fucking dummies."  
I almost gasped. He was craftier than I'd given him credit for.  
Smiling, I threw my arms around Dazzle's neck and gave him a huge peck on the cheek. "Thanks Dazz, you're a star."  
"And don't you forget it!" Dazzle called after me as I sped off.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. If a trainer, Peacekeeper, or heaven forbid, a Gamemaker, were to catch me, I'd be as good as dead. The card had worked, and here I was, sneaking into the gym. It was pretty eerie on a night, with every noise I made echoing off the walls.  
I took a deep breath and felt the adrenaline begin to kick in as I selected the same throwing-axe as before. Centering myself, I closed one eye in order to get a better aim.  
Suddenly, the doors slid open, and on complete impulse, I whirled around and launched. The second I released the axe, I clamped my hands over my mouth. Oh, shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Miraculously, I didn't hear the sound of metal hitting flesh, but instead the sickening clang of the axe hitting the wall. I suppressed a cry of pain as whoever I'd attacked emerged from the shadows and grabbed me in a painful yet rather intimate hold. I had my back pinned against him, I could tell it was a him now, and he smelled familiar.  
"Hero?" I wondered hopefully.  
"Fuck, Shine!" Hero snarled. "What were you trying to do? What if I'd been a Peacekeeper?"  
"Then I'd have had a fucking panic attack," I said, releasing a huge sigh of relief. Hero didn't let me go, instead, he tightened his grip.  
"Ow!" I yelped. "Hero, get the fuck off!"  
Hesitantly, Hero obliged, and I turned to glower at him.  
"What's up with you?" I snapped, rubbing the wrist he'd twisted.  
"I could ask you the same question," Hero growled, stepping closer. I refused to be intimidated by him.  
"Well, considering only an hour ago you were talking sex arrangements, I'd consider this a mighty attitude change," I spat, placing my hands on my hips, feeling my blood boil.  
"Oh, really?" Hero snorted. "You're hardly Little Miss Innocent, every time you bent over in training you made sure you did it when I was watching, not to mention those 'come hither' glances whilst licking your lips."  
Pissed off to the extreme, I lunged forward and shoved him. Unfortunately, he didn't move an inch.  
"See?" said Hero smugly. "Even now you're trying to touch me."  
"If you don't like it, then why do you encourage it?" I shot back, my eyes blazing.  
"Did you bang your head earlier, or do you just assume every guy is desperate to fuck you?" Hero retorted.  
"You're one to talk!" I yelled. "Waltzing around with your big male ego. Hello! It isn't intimidating in the slightest!"  
Hero began circling me, so I copied him. "If I'm not intimidating, then why are you trembling?"  
"Because you're so fucking infuriating!" I screamed, really starting to lose it now. Breathe, Shine. Breathe. Remember that this guy has the ability to kill you. Always remember that.  
"Sure it isn't because you want me in your pants again?" Hero teased.  
I slapped him, hard, and when his head jerked towards me, his silver-grey eyes raged with fury.  
"Fuck you," I hissed.  
"You already did."  
"Shall we do it again?"  
The words had barely escaped my mouth before I instantly regretted them. What have I done? I know, made myself look needy. Which I suppose I was. Even now, when he'd angered me to the point of losing my self-control, I craved him. Craved him like a drug. And I could tell he felt the same, for his eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before being replaced by a lustful gaze.  
"Are you teasing?" he demanded, still pacing, unable to keep still. I did the same.  
"Do I look like I am?" I sighed, finally stopping, crossing my arms uncertainly. It was the first time in years where I'd ever been unsure of myself.  
Hero paused, and then crossing the distance between us in three powerful strides, I closed my eyes blissfully as he slammed his lips against mine.  
We kissed heatedly for what seemed like hours, before drawing away for air.  
"You play a dangerous game when you mess with me," Hero growled into my ear, and I simply whimpered in response, desperate for his touch. As he continued, and I shrugged off my jumpsuit to assist him, my mind felt like it was about to explode. It seemed as if hundreds of emotions were whirling about in my head, battling for dominance. One stood out above all others, and I could only name it as hate. I hated him. I hated him. I hated him.  
It was the only feeling I would accept.


	8. Chapter 8

I returned to my room late that night, ignoring Tiara and Penelope's disapproving stares as I stormed into my suite and slammed the door as hard as I possibly could. As I showered, I tried to erase the memory of tonight's encounter with Hero, but it was a half-hearted attempt. I didn't want to forget. It'd been fucking mind-blowing, to say the least. I was even struggling to think straight. I've never felt this way before. Ever. It just didn't make sense. Hero made me feel so vulnerable, yet so safe. So dirty, yet so clean. So angry, yet so peaceful. It was unnerving, and I didn't like the fact that I couldn't control my emotions within reason anymore, a skill I'd thought I'd perfected after years of neglect.  
Admittedly, I was afraid. So, so afraid of what he was turning me into. I almost felt bad about mocking all those girls back home who fell head-over-heels for their crushes. Almost. Wasn't I in their league now? I shuddered at the thought.  
Once I'd washed away my sins (as if I wanted to wash them away), I curled up in my enormous bed and drifted into the unpredictable placed named Dreamworld.

* * *

The next morning in the gym, I took my uncertainty about myself out on a few dummies. And a trainer if they had the balls to face me. Poor fuckers, someone should've warned them not to spar with very pissed off and very hormonal adolescent girls.  
After several hours of this, once I felt slightly calm, I played around with the axes, my comfort zone, testing their weight before seeing whether I could throw well backwards. Turns out, I could.  
"I swear you're not supposed to do it like that," said Hero suddenly, and I turned to face him. He, naturally, looked gorgeous today, and wore an amused grin that complimented the malicious glint in his silver-grey orbs. I smiled despite myself. What can I say? I love badboys. Always have, always will.  
"Just a little bored," I replied honestly, tossing the axe from hand to hand in order to keep my hands busy.  
"I hear that," Hero sighed, and then gestured around us. "So, what do you think?"  
"About what?" I bantered flirtatiously, slowly raking my eyes up and down his body.  
Hero smirked. "I meant the competition, but I'd love to hear your opinion on that, too."  
"Both are pathetic," I teased. "No, I kid. You're amazing. Don't let it go to your head. And to be honest, what competition? Okay, a few may have a chance, but they're no match for us. I've seen the limit of their strengths. The outlying alliance, for example? They may prove worthy opponents, but they lack the determination and confidence that we Careers possess. Does that make sense?"  
I checked to see whether he was following me, for when I launched into an explanation, it took me a while to stop talking. I was cool like that. Or not.  
"I couldn't have put it better myself," Hero replied, narrowing his eyes at Wagen and Angus, who seemed to be listening in on the conversation. "In fact, they're all practically dead already."  
Wagen reached us in two deadly strides, dark eyes hard and unforgiving, his fists clenched. I gulped and took an involunary step behind Hero. Nice going, Shine.  
"What did you say?" Wagen roared, shaking his paw in Hero's face. I froze as Hero's hands wrapped around Wagen's throat, as quick as a cobra, and squeezed. Instantly, Wagen turned a violent shade of red and began to splutter, choking for air. I gaped at Hero, but couldn't bring myself to stop him. On his face was the most malevolent, murderous expression I'd ever seen. I couldn't deny it. I was petrified, and so was Angus, who raced towards the Peacekeepers frantically.  
"I'd watch your mouth, Six," Hero snarled. "Or I'll fucking remove it."  
Wagen's eyes began to roll back, and the colossal boy began to sink helplessly to his knees. He towered over Hero, but Hero was a trained killer. A murderer, and with a sudden jolt I realised, so was I. I was just as lethal as this infuriated boy before me, who was throttling the life out of Wagen.  
Fortunately, the Peacekeepers began to hurry over with a frightened Angus in their wake. Everyone in the gym was watching us, horrified. The Gamemakers above were gazing intently, several chucking with satisfaction. It took four guards to restrain Hero. Wagen collapsed to the floor with a sickening thud, gasping like a landed fish. I sniggered automatically, my fear replaced by relief. If Hero would've killed him, the consequences would've been deadly. Minutes ticked by, and I waited patiently for Hero to return, blowing a kiss to a terrified Clio who was rushing to join Wagen in First Aid. I enjoyed her anxiety, it was soothing, somehow.  
"That arrogant attitude of yours will lead you right into a trap!" Opal yelled as Hero sauntered over to me.  
I grinned at him. "That was quite a show."  
"Didn't scare you too much, did I?" Hero teased, his rage replaced by his usual cocky yet charming demeanor.  
"Perhaps," I replied, placing my hands on his broad shoulders. "Maybe you should take me upstairs and reassure me a little."  
"Later," Hero growled before pulling me in for a hungry kiss. I suppose it was the best reassurance I could get, knowing that Hero was on my side and I could trust him. For now, anyway.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dazzle asked brightly, jogging over with Ashlar. It was nearly the end of training, and I'd had go at archery, which I'd discovered I wasn't too bad at, and Hero had bodyslammed the trainer at the wrestling station. Happy days.  
Curiosity prickled at me as I took in his, once again, untidy hair and twinkling eyes. I quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at him, wondering whether my assumption was correct.  
Dazzle just shook his head and was unable to suppress the biggest shit-eating grin I'd ever seen.  
"Nice," I mouthed at him, glancing swiftly at Ashlar. He was more charming than I'd given him credit for. I really had to stop underestimating Dazzle.  
"Where have you been?" Hero wondered absentmindedly, glaring icily at Barric, who was approaching the fencing station.  
Ashlar blushed a furious shade of crimson, clashing violently with her vibrant hair, and amusing me greatly. "Uh, erm, I..."  
"I was just giving Ashlar a few pointers on how to use a spear," answered Dazzle cheekily, earning a glower from Ashlar and a giggle from me. Suddenly, my instincts warned me that a presence was behind me, close, and I whirled to see Clio, and what do you know? The ugly pig was snorting like the fucking animal itself. Coincidence? I think not. "Yes?" I said sweetly, flashing her a false smile and placing both hands on my hips.  
"My axe," Clio ground out, mud-brown eyes glancing to the weapon in my hand. "Give it to me."  
"Let me think..." I paused for dramatic effect, pretending to ponder over my decision. "Uh, no. I don't think I will. Try asking again later."  
Clio raised her fist, anger distorting her already disgusting features, and I caught the fist easily in my hand as she swung sloppily, hearing a satisfying crunch as her knuckles cracked.  
The pig howled in pain, trying desperately to wrench her hand free of my vice-like grip. I obliged, not wanting to draw further attention to the Careers today, and cast her a disdainful glance.  
"Your little attempt at revenge didn't work out so great, did it?" I sighed before leaning close so my face was level with hers. "Watch out for me in the Arena, Clio, because if I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you ever messed with me."  
The acidic venom in my tone ensured that my threat worked, for the pig scurried away clutching her broken fist and cursing my name in Piganese.  
She could cry to the officials if she wished. I didn't care, the outlying swine could go fuck herself. "I hate them," I announced to Dazzle, who was taking full advantage of the edible plants station and stuffing his face with berries.  
"You have every right to," Ashlar seethed, boring holes into the the backs of the pair from 10 with her eyes.  
"I heard they inbreed," Hero chuckled, plunging his machete into a dummy's chest.  
I sashayed over to him and took the machete, and he watched me curiously as I clambered onto the dummy he'd stabbed, and fortunately it supported my light frame as I positioned myself so it was giving me a piggyback. I clamped one hand over the dummy's mouth whilst the other drew a long, slow line across its throat with the machete, causing stuffing to spill out onto the floor.  
I then dropped to my feet and carved 'Clio' onto its chest. I giggled as Hero admired my handiwork.  
"That's pretty good," he praised. "But you'll have to draw it out a lot longer in the Arena."  
"Oh, I plan to," I laughed. My uncertainties about my feelings pushed aside, I allowed myself a moment of bliss as I imagined Clio's slow, agonizing death at my hands. Oh, these Games were going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

I gazed drowsily at Hero, who started to fumble for his shirt.  
"Stay," I whispered. I was feeling incredibly fragile after hours of going at it with him, ridding myself of my emotions in the process, but I didn't want him to leave, and my brain was too tired to muse over why that was.  
Hero frowned in response, stopping his search. "Why?"  
"Because I want you to," I snapped. Yes, I was cranky when I was tired, and in no mood to act coy with him.  
Hero smiled fondly, but he seemed confused. "Okay."  
I rested my head on his warm chest, and listened to the steady, rhythmic beating of his heart, which was wonderful. I couldn't bring myself to sleep, and despite the silence, I sensed that he couldn't either.  
"What's up with you today?" Hero murmured. "One second, you're the firey, teasing bitch I know and the next..."  
I sighed, he didn't have to continue. "I don't know," I answered honestly. I prayed that he'd change the subject, and amazingly, he did.  
"So, Dazzle and Ashlar," he said, his tone brighter and I could almost feel his grin. "Who saw that one coming?"  
"I certainly didn't," I laughed softly, relieved by the turn of conversation. "I'm glad, though. I was almost starting to feel bad about ditching him."  
I gasped, surprised, as Hero sat bolt upright, causing me to hit my head on the bed before staring at him.  
"Wait, what?" he demanded, seizing my wrist tightly.  
I winced. "Come on, you shouldn't be so stunned, I thought you knew how I worked. Yes, I fucked Dazzle. Big deal."  
"You fucked Dazzle," said Hero slowly, deliberately, as if trying to process this information.  
I paused, bracing myself for his reaction. After witnessing the incident with Wagen earlier today, it was safe to say my heartrate increased ever so slightly.  
"The same way you're fucking me now," Hero added coldly, his eyes frosty with barely concealed anger.  
I gulped. "It's... it's different now. Everything's changed since I found y- since I met you. I don't know why, and I don't know how you did it, and I don't even fucking know what to say, but you've changed things, Hero."  
Hero regarded me suspiciously, and in that terrifying instant, I realised I'd ruined it and I wanted to cry. How could he reduce me to this? Why had I become so weak?  
"You can go now," I whispered. "But I just want you to know that... that you're the best of them. The best of everyone."  
Hero didn't move, he just stared at me, his face completely expressionless.  
"What?" I snapped, becoming self-conscious. "I said you can go!"  
"I'm not going," he replied. "I don't just want you for sex, Shine. I admit, that's what it was at first, but like you said, it's different now. I want you... as a friend, not just as a fuckbuddy. How does that sound?"  
I felt myself flood with relief, and my lips twitched into a wide smile. "Sounds good to me."  
Hero grinned. "I'm beat. Do you wanna just sleep?"  
I nodded and we resumed our earlier position, with my head on his chest, and we fit so perfectly it appeared as if we were designed to lay this way.  
"I want to hear about your life before the Games," I said suddenly, surprising us both.  
"Sure," Hero replied after a few moments of silence. I listened intently as he told his story. "I was raised in Macedonia, one of the largest towns in District Two. My dad, Julius, runs a huge blacksmith company, supplying the Capitol with hundreds of weapons a year. I often helped him out at the factory, creating my own swords since I was a kid. My parents taught me how to handle one until I was old enough to join the Academy. I have two brothers, Blade and Nickel, and they live in the Victors Village with their families, and they've always been supportive. I wanted to make them proud, you know? My whole family. I want to continue our name."  
I was completely engrossed as Hero continued, and I was especially keen to hear about his mother, Catherine, who seemed like a strong, boisterous woman who held the family together with a loving heart. I pestered him about every single detail, eager to know more. I'm not sure why his childhood interested me so much, but it was probably mainly due to Catherine. Him having the mother I'd always wanted.  
"My mom is my inspiration," Hero confessed, glancing at me uneasily to make sure I wasn't laughing at him. "She kept me going even when I felt like giving up, and look at me now."  
"Look at you now," I agreed softly, reaching over and carressing his face with my hand. Hero leaned into my touch, and I brightened at the low, rumbling growl that sounded deep in his chest.  
"So, what about you?" Hero asked suddenly, and I leaned away, the moment gone. I prepared to reveal all.

"My father means a lot to me, but I never saw him, or my mother. They were always here, in the Capitol. I stayed at home, completely alone, which has made me the insecure bitch that I am today. I can admit it. My mother hates me, she always has. I'm a disappointment to her. My father and everyone else in my district has high expectations of me, and the pressure has been on since I was a child. I was sent to the Academy once I was of age, and when I started I was timid, anxious and had no idea how to socialise. But things soon changed. I grew up, I got breasts, I discovered boys, and I used them. Used them over and over because I craved their attention like a fucking drug. The Academy was the perfect escape from the strain of family-life, and I began to bloom under my mentors' guidance and harness my talent, becoming the Victor I know I can be. As I grew, so did my confidence, but I've only ever been able to rely on myself. It's just the way it is."  
I didn't dare look at Hero for I feared seeing his expression. Did he hate me now? Had I repulsed him?  
"Listen to me," said Hero abruptly, gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him. "You are beautiful, mesmorizing and radiant in every fucking sense of the word. You're the most clever, wily, manipulative girl I've ever met. At times, you drive me fucking crazy, but in my short time of knowing you, I know that whilst you're my ultimate competition, I'm fucking hypnotised by you, Shine Onyx-Platinum. Stop doubting yourself, because I have never doubted you for a second."  
I stared at him, stunned. I realised instantly that that must've taken incredible guts to say, because I knew that Hero wasn't the soft, romantic type. He was a rough, brutal murderer, bred to kill, and he'd just said the most heart-wrenching things I'd ever heard. I was so touched, so happy, that a lone tear trailed down my cheek.  
"You mean that?" I whispered, beginning to sob like a baby. I'd curse myself for being such an embarrassment at a later date.  
"Every word," Hero promised, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. We didn't hug. We weren't quite at that stage yet, but I wanted to let him know that he'd unlocked a part of me I thought I'd keep locked away forever, and by opening my heart to him I'd become stronger, somehow, given a new sense of determination.  
I smiled at him. It wasn't my modest-yet-glamorous smile that enticed and intrigued members of the opposite sex. It wasn't the wry, malevolent grin I wore as I trained with an axe. It wasn't the cute, innocent smile that I plastered on for my parents' benefit either. It was simply Shine, smiling because I wanted to.  
I adored the way I could be this way around him, and that he'd given me the confidence to do so. It frightened me to realise that I needed him more than ever.  
Afterwards, we just slept. It was the best night of my messed-up life.


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed as I awoke to find Hero had returned to his room, but thinking about it, it was probably a wise move. The last thing we wanted was our mentors ranting about how obvious we were about our relationship. I sighed again and swiftly showered and dressed in my training uniform, yawning as I entered the dining area. Tiara and Penelope were already seated, but Dazzle had yet to make an appearance. I knew that he loved sleeping in even more than I did.  
"Nice of you to join us," said Tiara shortly. "Sit."  
I glared at her before slowly taking a seat. I grabbed a slice of warm, golden toast and thrust it into my starving mouth.  
Penelope winced at my greed, and I shot her a wide, open-mouthed grin to repulse her even more. I just loved being so funny sometimes. Dazzle joined us, rubbing his tired eyes before winking at Penelope, who blushed as she realised she'd been staring at him.  
"So, the Private Sessions are taking place this afternoon," Tiara began, closing the newspaper she'd been pretending to read.  
"I'm aware," I replied, flicking a crumb across the table at Dazzle. Dazzle grinned and flicked it back, and so a game of crumb-flicking commenced as Tiara launched into a massive, unnecessary explanation.  
"Would you stop being so childish?" Penelope snapped whilst adding another spoonful of sugar to her tea.  
"Oh, would you look at the time?" I said, mocking dissappointment. "It appears as if Dazzle and I might have to do something useful instead of listening to Tiara inform us of what weapons we have to use, because we clearly wouldn't have had an idea without her wonderful mentoring."  
Tiara stared daggers into my back as Dazzle and I got up and left, and I fought the urge to blow her a kiss. Probably wouldn't be a clever thing to do.

* * *

The final morning of training wasn't as eventful as yesterday's, fortunately, so I could focus on getting some last-minute practise before meeting the Gamemakers this afternoon. Today, Opal announced that we'd be facing the Gauntlet, a daunting obstacle course that consisted of ascending platforms that rose up to a landing. The idea was that us Tributes were to try and reach the end of the Gauntlet with the fastest time possible whilst avoiding the trainers below, who swung padded clubs. I smiled slightly, it seemed like a challenge.  
We lined up in district order, meaning I was to go first. Oh, joy. I eyed up the first platform, and prepared to show the Gamemakers above that I could move.  
"Go!" Opal boomed.  
I leapt forward into a fast, elegant run, pounding my powerful arms in order to gain speed. I sprang in a rather feline fashion onto the first platform, jumping high in order to avoid a trainer who swept his club across in an attempt to trip me. I continued onto the next platform, and the next, and I noticed that the platforms got steeper each time. I was about halfway when a trainer suddenly clambered onto my platform with two clubs, one of which was tossed to me, and due to my quick reflexes I thankfully caught it, and lunged. I evaded her attack, and jabbed the handle viciously into that sensitive spot in her lower-back. The trainer let out a pained cry, winded, and fell clumsily to the rubber matting below us. I almost winced, that looked like it hurt. I quickly continued up the Gauntlet, dodging each trainer with ease, before reaching the final platform, where a trainer sprang out from nowhere and hit me in the ankle. I stumbled and almost lost my balance, before landing a brutal kick on the trainer's hand, causing him to yelp and drop his club. I winked at him cheekily before bounding onto the landing platform, where Opal clapped me on the back.  
"A wonderful time of twenty-three seconds!" she exclaimed. "Well done, Shine!"  
I grinned heartily at her before returning to the line to see Hero.  
"How was that?" I asked him, smiling flirtatiously and turning to watch Dazzle.  
"OK," Hero replied bluntly, deliberately trying to annoy me. I frowned. Oh, Hero, I never tire of your moodswings.  
"Fine," I grumbled, marching over to the axe station. "You do better."  
Turns out, he did better. Hero beat me by a fraction, his time being twenty-two seconds. I scowled as he sauntered over with a huge, shit-eating grin that I wanted to slap straight from his face.  
"Loser," he chanted childishly, making an L-shape with his fingers and thrusting it in my face. I swiped his hand away and scowled at the ground, refusing to meet his mocking eyes.  
"Big deal," I grumbled. I may have been overreacting, but winning was a big thing for me, in case you hadn't noticed. Losing wasn't an option for the Onyx-Platinum's, something that'd been carved into my brain since I could toddle.  
Suddenly, Ashlar began to scream with laughter, and my head snapped up just in time to see Gwenith from District 9 get swept up by a trainer's club, and plummet downwards until she face-planted the mat with a sickening squelch.  
I instantly burst into giggles, leaning into Dazzle as he too roared with laughter.  
"I hope you have decent stylists!" Hero exclaimed. "You're gonna need 'em!"  
Barric, Gwenith's partner, who was currently trying to console her, shot Hero a murderous glare, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.  
Hero seemed to grow in size beside me, and I could almost feel the testosterone in the air.  
"Calm down," I said softly, regaining my composure and laying my hand on Hero's shoulder. The Careers were already gaining a reputation of being too vicious. It wouldn't be long before the Gamemakers decided we had too much of an advantage over the others. I couldn't risk our safety.  
I tensed, backtracking rapidly. _Our_. It occured to me with a wave of panic that it was no longer my safety that mattered to me, but _our_. Ashlar, you eithed loved her or you hated her. She was rather unstable, manic and fiesty, but who couldn't be? In truth, she did get on my nerves, but I admired her passion. Dazzle, my only friend. Looking at him now, taunting the others waiting for their turn, I realised how important he was to me. We were so, so alike. I probably felt this way because I saw a lot of myself in him. And Hero. Need I say more? This boy had become the most important person in my life, beating even my father, in a matter of days. The beauty from District 1 was mooning over the beast from District 2. Who'd have thought? I couldn't believe I'd thought something selfless. It was a shocking change of character. The Games must be changing me, and hopefully for the better.  
Bay and Cordelia, who I'd learned preferred to be called Lia, wandered over. They'd both gotten OK times, not as good as the rest of us, but still OK. I thought they might be the first to go among the Careers, but I reminded myself to never underestimate my opponent. It was possibly the most important lesson you learnt at the Academy.  
"Hi guys," said Lia in that gentle, wispy voice of hers. "Did you see Gwenith's accident?"  
"Yes," replied Ashlar, her tone contrasting strongly against Lia's as it was fierce and abrupt. "It was fucking hilarious!"  
Bay frowned, clearly irritated by Ashlar's cruelty, but wisely chose not to say anything. I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled as if to say 'learn to live with it, bro'.

* * *

I pranced into the gym, and gave the Gamemakers my most winning, confident smile. "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Shine Onyx-Platinum, but of course, you already know that," I announced brightly, giving them a cheeky wink at the end.  
Many chuckled, some just leaned forward eagerly. I grinned and sashayed over to the axe station. Prepare to be wowed, you revolting Capitolites.

* * *

Later, once the Private Sessions were over and done with, Dazzle and I sat with nervous anticipation waiting for the scores to be announced with Tiara, Penelope, Flossie and Magenta, Dazzle's stylist.  
"First, Ms. Onyx-Platinum, who gave our Gamemakers quite the show," said Pierce Flickerman with a smile, the presenter of the Games who hosted the Interviews. He was old now, bordering on ancient, but he had a natural talent for the cameras and could do his job extremely well. "With a score of... 10."  
I grinned broadly, relief surging over me like a tidal wave. "Good job, Shine," said Tiara quietly as Penelope and Flossie shrieked with excitement.  
"Next, Dazzle Argentum, with another wonderful score of 10," Pierce went on.  
"Nice one, Dazz," I whispered to him as Penelope relished in the opportunity to smother him with hugs.  
"Champagne! Bring us champagne!" Flossie squealed. I shushed her firmly, eager to hear what scores the rest of the Careers got. Ashlar earned a 9, which was decent, and I crossed my fingers as Pierce got to announcing Hero's score, willing him to do well.  
"Hero Travertine, with an excellent score of... 11!"  
I gasped and began to clap delightedly, much to the surprise of my team. I blushed slightly as Tiara pierced me with one of her deathglares.  
Cordelia and Bay both earned scores of 8, which wasn't too bad. To my frustration, so did Clio, Flax and Angus, whilst Wagen earned a fucking 9. The only other score worth noticing was Amber's, the crafty girl, who earned a 7. I vowed to watch what she did at the Cornucopia, but I'd already guessed she'd instantly flee. She was too smart. Way too smart.  
Part of me screamed to go and congratulate Hero, but I couldn't handle the grief I'd get from Tiara if I left now. So I used my brain before my body, for once.  
"Tiara, why don't you invite the Career districts down so we can celebrate together?" I asked sweetly. "You know, to honor this year's Career alliance."  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Penelope gushed before Tiara could answer. "I'll send for them right away."  
I gave Penelope a huge peck on the cheek before racing into my room to change. Tonight would be a night to remember, that's for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't decide whether I can tolerate you or not."  
And for Ashlar, that was probably as close to a compliment as you fucking got.  
I grinned, trying to hide my annoyance. "Why's that?"  
Ashlar shrugged and plucked a cocktail sausage from the table laid out with food. "I appreciate your strength, don't get me wrong, but I don't know whether your relationship with Hero is wise in this competition."  
"So what?" I blurted defensively. "We're not lovers, we're friends... with some benefits."  
Ashlar smiled wryly. "Right. OK."  
I scowled and flounced away from her. That girl was a bloody burden. I hoped I got to be the one that drove a dagger into her stomach when the time came.  
"Hi."  
I glanced up to see Hero regarding me curiously, a hint of amusement upon his face. I cursed myself for instantly smiling at the sight of him.  
"Hi," I replied, just as casual. "Where have you been?"  
"Socialising," he answered, gesturing towards Tiara and Dragon, who seemed to be debating about something.  
Hero smirked. "You should try it some time."  
"I'll pass," I giggled, taking a glass of champagne from an Avox as they hurried around with the tray.  
"Naughty girl, you're too young to be drinking that," Hero laughed, taking a glass of his own.  
"I won't tell if you won't," I replied with a wink. A thought returned to me from a couple of days ago, when Hero decided he would lead the Careers. I'm not sure why it had slipped my mind. I must've been too busy... doing things. Ha.  
"About your leadership," I said, changing the subject after taking a long, refreshing gulp of my champagne.  
"What about it?" Hero asked bluntly, his eyes hardening. I sighed slightly. Here we go.  
"I'm not happy," I answered honestly. "I promised my father that I would lead the Careers, just as he had done."  
"Guess what, Shiney?" taunted Hero, stepping closer to the point where he was leaning over me mockingly. "I don't care."  
Something inside of me snapped. I pierced him with my eyes and placed my hands firmly on my hips.  
"But-" I began, but he interrupted me.  
"But what? You want to defend your pedigree, Miss Onyx-Platinum? Time for a reality check. I'm the oldest, the strongest, and quite clearly, the fucking smartest. It'd make me very happy if you kept your talented little mouth shut, and let me get on with my job. I'm the leader in this fucking alliance, and what I say goes. Got it?"  
He practically spat the last part in my face. I boiled with rage, and the atmosphere around us became very, very hot indeed.  
"Get out," I hissed, meeting his stony glare.  
Hero blinked, taken aback. "What?"  
"I said, get out," I said tightly, through gritted teeth. I needed to get away from him before my temper took over and I did something incredibly stupid. And I wanted him to fucking leave.  
"Gladly," Hero snarled, and then stalked away. "Ashlar, come on! We're leaving!"  
I noticed Ashlar over by the punch bowl with Dazzle, doing something I'd rather not see. She looked embarrassed and disappointed and sadistic in one. Now that was a girl of many facial expressions.  
"Shine? What's going on?" I heard Tiara shout, but I ignored her and continued to storm towards my room.

Once inside, I threw myself down on my bed and just lay there.  
Things were going wrong. And it was my fault. Because no one had seen that one coming.  
I felt my eyes begin to sting, but I swiped the tears away fiercely. No tears, not now. I refused to cry over him. I refused to let him reduce me to this. I heard a tentative knock at my door.  
"Shine? Are you OK?" said Dazzle softly.  
"No! Go away!" I snapped, my voice heavy with emotion. I sounded like I'd been fucking bawling, damn it.  
Dazzle came in anyway, and pretended to stumble backwards with shock.  
"Christ, I almost forgot how beautiful you are."  
He'd intended to cheer me up, and it'd worked. I laughed as two big, hot tears ran down my cheeks.  
"Aw, Shine," Dazzle sympathised, sitting beside me and draping a comforting arm around my shoulders.  
I couldn't help myself. I leaned into the only reassuring arm that'd ever been offered to me and cried.  
"You know," Dazzle mused quietly. "I've never been good at this sort of thing. I admit, I treat girls like shit. I always have done. I don't know why, I think it might be just a power thing, you know? And the fact that I can get any girl I want. It makes me feel good, I suppose. But things have changed. Things are different now. People have changed me."  
Dazzle smiled at me. Honestly, openly, smiled. "You're one of those people, Shiney."  
I continued to sob even harder at this confession. "Fuck, my words are having the opposite effect," Dazzle joked. "But I mean it. I love you, girl. As a friend. As a sister. I grew up detached from my family, just as you have, but we've got each other now. OK?"  
"Definitely OK," I managed, giving him a playful punch in the arm. We sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence, with my head resting on his shoulder. This boy, right here, was my best friend. I didn't doubt that for a second.  
"Who else has changed you, Dazz?" I whispered, gazing up at him.  
Dazzle seemed to hesitate, but then he sighed. "I think you know."  
"The psychopath upstairs?" I wondered, surprised.  
Dazzle smiled grimly. "Feelings don't make sense, Shine."  
"Tell me about it."  
I had to fucking say it, didn't I? This certainly was a night to remember. I'd possibly ruined the relationship beyond sex that'd been blooming with Hero, and I hated myself for it. Absolutely hated myself.

* * *

**thanks for reviewing/favouriting guys! any questions? don't hesitate to message me or post a review! i love hearing your opinions.**


	12. Chapter 12

We had one more day. One more day of showing the Capitol who we were, and then into the Arena to show them what we could _do_.  
I admired my nails absentmindedly as the elevator descended to the foyer. I pranced out of the doors once they opened and went over to the vending machine for a chocolate bar. I needed candy if I was to survive this morning's session with Tiara, trust me. "Excuse me," someone said smoothly. I turned to face the sly, smart girl from District 7.  
I sneered at her disinterestedly, giving her a once-over.  
"Yes?" I said impatiently, tilting my head to one side.  
"Is it true what they say about Onyx-Platinum's?" Amber wondered, eyes narrowed as if she were gauging my reactions.  
"That they always win?" I answered frostily. "If so, then yes, it is."  
"No," Amber chuckled, shaking her head slowly as if I was retarded, which irritated me. "That they whore themselves out to the Capitol."  
I clenched my fists, feeling my hackles rise as I glared at her. Was she deliberately trying to get herself on my hit-list? Did she want to die that badly?  
"No, and how dare you insinuate such a thing," I hissed, crushing the chocolate bar in my fist.  
"I do dare," Amber replied swiftly, brushing past me in order to use the vending machine. "I've been watching you closely, Shine. Behind that cocky, charming exterior, you're just as frightened as the rest of us."  
She made the fatal mistake of infuriating me before the Games had even begun, the same mistake that Clio and Brooke had made. They would pay for it with their lives. Not to mention she was talking absolute bullshit. Me, afraid? Please.  
I planned her death in my mind as she shot me a crafty grin before disappearing into the elevator. I composed myself, reining in my anger and vowing to give her the brutal demise she deserved once in the Arena.  
I returned to my floor to see only Tiara seated in the lounge, waiting for me impatiently.  
"Where have you been?" she demanded, folding her arms disapprovingly over her chest.  
"Line-dancing with the President," I answered shortly, taking a seat opposite her. "So, what are we doing today?"  
"I know you, Shine, and I know that too much practise would bore you to tears," Tiara sighed, to which I nodded in agreement. "But, we need to work on your interview angle. We're going for sexy and confident, right? Right. It's only natural for you to go for that one, and I think it will earn you more sponsors. Are you nervous?"  
"No," I snorted, gazing at the ceiling idly. I wonder what Hero was doing? I wonder whether Ashlar was giving her mentor, Dragon, a hard time? I wonder whether Penelope had succeeded in seducing Dazzle and the two were doing something I'd rather not think about right now? "Shine, are you listening?" Tiara's frustrated tone snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes."  
"Liar."  
I grinned. "You caught me."  
We spent the next hour or so talking about what I would say and how I would say it, and then I escaped into my suite to have my session with Penelope, who seemed rather glum. Turns out Dazzle had a decent taste in the opposite sex, after all.  
The next hour breezed past, and lucky for Penelope, I was in much better spirits, so when she chatsised my rude behaviour from last night, I simply shrugged it off without insulting her. I was becoming a soft touch. Not good.  
I'd been trying, and succeeding until now, to not think about my argument with Hero yesterday. I'd messed up, but I'd get over it. And hopefully, so would Hero.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the glimmering, glamorous, Shine Onyx-Platinum!" boomed Magnus Flickerman, the charismatic and positively ancient interview host who still managed to maintain his old sparkle. He had one of those instantly soothing presence's that brought the shyer tributes out of their shell's. My mother had always gushed about how fantastic he was at his job, but I wouldn't let that put me off. This was my time to shine, so to speak.  
I leapt forward into a girly, precise strut onto the stage, almost blinded by the stage-lights and deafened by the ecstatic roars of the crowd. I remembered to smile and wave, radiating energy and confidence with each gesture. I know I looked good, Flossie had made sure of that. I was dressed in a curve-hugging, dazzling golden mini-dress with diamond-studded heels and my hair styled loosely to perfection. I cast the audience a self-assured wink before settling into the seat opposite Magnus, who smiled warmly at me. "I must say, you are certainly one of the most beautiful tributes I've ever seen, wouldn't you agree, folks?" Magnus cried, making sure to address the crowd as the Capitolites just loved to be the centre of attention.  
I giggled heartily, pretending to be absolutely thrilled with his compliment. "Why, Magnus, you charmer you!"  
I earned raucous laughter from the audience, and Magnus chuckled along with them.  
"It's true, you are absolutely divine, and it appears our Gamemakers have been mesmerized by you too! Want to tell us about that?"  
"Of course!" I replied with a laugh. "You see, Magnus, like my father, I am highly skilled in each form of weaponry. I have a title to defend, and I've worked my ass off in order to be the incredible fighter I am today. It's in my blood!"  
"Fascinating," Magnus gasped. "So, you believe you will continue your family's legacy, and return home a Victor?"  
"Absolutely," I answered with no hesitation. "The next time we chat, Magnus, it will be in my Victor's interview. Count on that."  
"I will indeed," said Magnus firmly. "Do you feel as if you will be the one to watch in the Arena?"  
"Oh, definitely," I gushed, placing a hand over my heart in earnest before casting the audience a sexy smile. "I'll give you a performance that you won't ever forget."  
The crowd cheered whilst Magnus took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"I don't doubt that for a second," he said with a grin, so sincerely that I thought he might actually have some faith in me. It only caused me to smile even wider. We bantered back and forth for another minute or so, with me embellishing on my talents whilst earning a lot of positive response from the crowd, and as Magnus dismissed me with flourish, I left the stage to a thunderous applause. I was very pleased with myself, and for once in my life, it felt as if I'd actually done something for _me_ instead of just trying to please others. It was a nice feeling, and it had a calming effect on my usually frantic mind.  
Dazzle shot me a thumbs-up as he raced enthusiastically onto the stage. Before I could retreat to my suite, I felt someone's eyes scorching the back of my head. I halted and turned to meet Hero's gaze, whose pupils were dilated with desire. I grinned, a sense of relief flooding over me. He still wanted me after all. Not only had I charmed the Capitol, but I'd also regained Hero's attention. What a clever girl I was.  
I gave him a smile full of promising intent before rushing into the elevator, eager to watch the rest of the show.


	13. Chapter 13

"Folks, I'm gonna dazzle you."  
I smiled fondly at Dazzle's cheesiness. He did a great interview, bantering easily along with Magnus, and the two made quite the comic duo. I leaned forward intently in my armchair as Ashlar came on the screen, looking elegant in a satin, magenta-coloured gown that clung to her in the right places. Her smile was grim, her eyes cruel, and I knew Magnus would be cowering in fear by the end of this interview. A laugh escaped me as Ashlar demonstrated her knife-throwing skills, pretending to launch a blade into the audience, who screamed with terror. Magnus seemed in a hurry to get rid of Ashlar, I can't imagine why, and then it was Hero's turn. If I wasn't eager to watch before, I certainly was now. I felt a stir of nerves in my stomach as Hero was introduced, but I have no idea why. I wasn't even nervous for my _own_ interview. I couldn't suppress the urge to cross my fingers, willing Hero to do well.  
"Hero Travertine! Please, sit down," Magnus urged. Hero gave him a curt nod and obliged.  
"I hear you're quite the man to beat this year, and your excellent training score seems to prove it!" Magnus exclaimed, seeming impressed.  
"That's right, Magnus," Hero replied casually with a slight grin. "I'm lethal, and I can't wait to demonstrate to you exactly what I can do. The Capitol wants a show? With me around, they'll have one."  
His words had a harsh, malevolent edge that I simply loved, sending shivers down my spine. The audience clapped enthusiastically, and I could already tell that Hero would be gaining many sponsors from this.  
"How exciting," Magnus continued. "So, it's clear to us that you're extremeley talented, but what weapons do you specialize in?"  
"My favourite has got to be the broadsword," Hero answered. "It's a classic, effective weapon that can either draw the death out or make it clean and quick."  
If the Capitolites weren't intrigued by his cool brutality already, they had to be now. I noticed many of them were leaning forward in their seats, same as me. "Word is that you're the most accomplished fighter here, doesn't that put you under any pressure at all?" Magnus asked, probably wondering whether this boy had any weakness in him whatsoever.  
"Nope," Hero laughed sharply. "I was born and bred to kill. This is my destiny. I'm here to do my district and my proud. I'm here to win, no matter what it takes."  
There was a moment of awed silence, before the crowd erupted into a chorus of appreciation, clapping vigorously as Magnus took Hero's arm and raised it.  
"Hero!" Magnus bellowed, as Hero glared steadily into the audience.  
I released a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. He'd been perfect. He'd won them all over. Hero was the prize thoroughbred, promising them all of his victory, and they'd believed him. I'd believed him.  
I drummed my fingers restlessly as Techna began her interview, trying to go for the sly, elusive angle and failing. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, and I sprang to my feet and marched into the elevator, punching at the touch-screen pad.  
I had to see him. Now.  
Before I could step out of the elevator when it reached the floor above, however, Ashlar regarded me coldly, as if expecting me to pay a visit.  
"He's not here," she said shortly. "You just missed him. He went to the gym. Do you still have your card?"  
I nodded dumbly. "Good," Ashlar quipped, joining me in the elevator. "Go find him, and feel free to take as long as you like. I want some private time with Dazzle."  
I would've cringed, but I understood her motives. She wanted to spend her last few hours of safety with Dazz. I got that.  
I fumbled through my purse as Ashlar cast me a disdainful wave before hurrying towards Dazzle's suite. Fortunately, I hadn't lost the card which granted me access to the gym.  
I travelled to the lowest level of the building, my heart drumming in my ears. I was trembling with anticipation as I entered the gym.  
My eyes immediately found Hero, who was, naturally, at the fencing station. He held a broadsword, and he mercilessly decapitated and disemboweled some dummies. I noticed the malicious gleam in his eyes as he did so. I hesitated. Hero seemed to be taking out some sort of frustration, and I didn't fancy being on the receiving end of his rage tonight. But I couldn't leave.  
"What's got you so wound up?" I said teasingly, sounding braver than I felt.  
Hero made a point of not answering me for another minute, as he seemed far more interested in discovering how many ways you could slice a dummy's head off.  
"Fuck off, Shine," he spat, casting me a heated glare. Okay. Not the reaction I expected.  
"I'd rather fuck you," I argued, shrugging slightly in order to mask my dissapointment. "But whatever floats your boat."  
Hero ignored my comment and began pondering over which weapon to use next.  
I felt a twinge of annoyance. I _hated_ being ignored, and he knew it.  
"If you're worried about your interview," I continued, trying for a different approach. "You shouldn't be. You did great. I'll bet your family is really proud of you."  
My voice caught on that last sentence, and I wanted to punch myself. Way to sound pathetic there, Shine. May as well announce to the entire world how your own family were probably complaining about how slutty you looked and what a burden you were to them.  
I froze as my vision became blurry. Don't you _dare_ fucking cry. I quickly returned my gaze to Hero, who tossed a mace from hand to hand menacingly.  
"And why would you think that?" he snarled.  
I gulped, but my mouth remained dry. "Because I was proud of you," I mumbled, dropping my eyes to the floor.  
The gym became eerily silent. The only sounds were the pair of us breathing harmoniously.  
I prepared to leave, daring one last glance at Hero just to see how disgusted he was at my weakness.  
To my surprise, Hero's expression had softened, and he seemed to be at war with himself. Over what, I had no idea, but it was enough to make me pause.  
"You think so?" he whispered, so quietly that I wasn't sure whether I'd actually heard him.  
"I know so," I replied gently, giving him one of those rare smiles that I did just because I wanted to.  
Suddenly, Hero closed the distance between us in two desperate strides, and crushed his mouth to mine.  
It took me a few seconds to react, but we were soon frantically kissing each other with need. I threw my arms around his neck and he gripped my waist so tight that I knew there'd be bruises there in the morning.  
We parted for air, and I gasped as his mouth began to devour my neck.  
"Mine, mine," Hero growled between kisses. He probably didn't even realise he was saying it aloud, but I consoled him anyway.  
"Yes, Hero," I whispered. "Yours. All yours."

* * *

"Why were you so pissed earlier?" I murmured, playing with the soft hair at the back of Hero's neck. We were both breathless and sweaty after hours of going at it. I think we'd just tumbled into his suite, but I couldn't be sure. And honestly, I didn't care.  
Hero's head was resting on my chest, and he hesitated before replying. "Dragon told me to end our relationship."  
I blinked, shocked. I certainly hadn't been expecting that. To think I'd actually _liked_ Dragon. Well, now, the cunt was welcome to go and fuck himself.  
"Why?" I whispered.  
"He said you'd be a distraction," Hero mumbled sleepily. "That when the time came, I'd be too emotionally attached, and I wouldn't be able to kill you."  
I paused for a moment, taking all of this in. "And won't you?"  
Now it was Hero's turn to pause. Clearly, my question had caught him off guard. He must have thought about this, surely, the second we got involved with each other. It hit me with a pang when I realised that _I_ hadn't considered it.  
"When the time comes, Shine..." Hero sighed. "I will kill you in order to win. I'm sorry, it's nothing personal. You know how much I like you."  
I nodded sadly, anticipating that answer. "Will you make it quick? Like, painless? You know I'll do the same for you."  
"Of course," Hero murmured, nodding. "As long as you promise to give me a fair fight."  
"Count on it," I whispered.  
He fell asleep before I did, still resting his head on my chest, me still playing with the soft hair at the back of his neck. I eventually drifted off, too, and we awoke in the same position the next morning. The morning of the Games.


	14. Chapter 14

"See you soon."  
I smiled wearily at Hero, who shot me a sleepy grin before leaving my suite, fully-clothed. I rolled over in bed and gazed outside at a beautiful sunrise, meaning I had a couple of hours left before I'd have to get up.  
I felt a sudden pang of anticipation, and both excitement and nerves began to stir in the pit of my stomach. Today, I'd be going into the Arena. Today, I'd be taking the lives of those who slumbered floors above me. And I could hardly wait.

* * *

"Rise and _shine_, Shine!" Penelope cried, cackling at her pun. I cast her a disdainful glare.  
"Get out. I need to change," I yawned, stretching up until my locked joints cracked. Penelope winced before laying an outfit across my stool.  
"This is your Tribute uniform," she announced proudly, as if she'd been the one to create it instead of the Gamemakers. "Hurry and change now, we meet in the lounge in an hour!"  
I made a rude gesture at her retreating back and raced into the bathroom to enjoy my last shower for a while. Clad in only a towel, I pulled a comb through my raven-coloured locks whilst they were damp and examined by Tribute uniform.  
There was a flimsy black tank-top with thin straps and my district seal emblazoned onto the back, which instantly told me that the Arena was going to be hot. For some of the time, anyway. You never know with the Games.  
Next, a gold water-proof jacket, again with my district seal emblazoned onto the back. They were really making a point of which tribute was who this year, weren't they?  
The Capitolites must be getting stupider.  
I removed my towel, selected some comfortable yet sexy underwear and tugged on the top and jacket. To complete the outfit were a pair of tight, tawny trousers and a sturdy pair of knee-high combat boots. I studied my appearance in the full-length mirror. I looked half-decent, at least. I couldn't wait until I could remove the jacket, though. I left my freshly-washed hair loose and flowing, and some of the inferior lot would probably view that as a sign of arrogance. They could assume whatever the fuck they wanted. I'm keeping my hair down, thank you very much. Scraping it up gave it awful kinks and ended up with me having a headache. I applied a dab of powder and concealer, and I was ready to go. Dashing into the lounge, I ran right into Dazzle and gave him a massive hug.  
"I'm so excited!" I squealed, because I was. This would certainly be a memorable day in history. Count on that, Mr President.  
Dazzle laughed and returned my embrace heartily. "No shit?"  
I let him go and turned to Tiara, who was trying to suppress a smile.  
"Is it time to go?" I asked keenly, bouncing on my toes.  
"It most certainly is," she replied, and we said our goodbye's to Penelope, who thrust some weird food into our hands and was bawling hysterically. I cringed and was glad once the elevator doors slid open to reveal the rooftop, where our escort waved us off.  
"I'll be watching you, my lovelies!" Penelope wailed as Tiara hurried us towards the hovercraft that was perched on a landing pad.  
"Remember, in the Arena, you can only rely on yourself," she said, eyeing Dazzle and I sternly. "You have allies, sure, but once they turn on you, you cannot hesitate to kill them. Understood?"  
I nodded dumbly, but I didn't fret. Hero wouldn't kill me. He couldn't, despite his words last night. I had to try and believe that.  
Tiara gave Dazzle a supportive squeeze on the shoulder, to which he returned before heading towards the hovercraft. I moved to follow him, eager to leave the Capitol, but Tiara stopped me.  
She pressed my token into my palm. I gasped and clutched the pendant to my chest. How could I have forgotten it?  
Tiara gave me a wry half-smile. "I figured you'd want that."  
I quickly put the necklace on, and then offered Tiara a smirk.  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime. I know we got off to a bad start, but I'm rooting for you, Shine. I have a lot of faith in you," said Tiara sincerely, her expression sad yet honest.  
A Peacekeeper emerged from the hovercraft and motioned for me to get a move on.  
I grinned. "Next time I see you, we'll be neighbours."  
Tiara laughed, and it was a wonderful sound. "Of course."  
I bounded up to the hovercraft and gave Tiara a parting salute before taking a seat opposite Dazzle. The rest of the tributes' eyes scrutinized me as I sauntered past, which only caused me to add more spring to my step.  
"Someone's eager," Hero murmured, who was seated beside Dazz, smirking.  
"Ready to kick some ass?" I giggled in reply.  
"Most definitely," Hero chuckled.

* * *

I was escorted towards the Launch Room, and expected to enter alone. I pushed open the door warily, but my tension was immediately replaced by relief as I saw Flossie seated daintily, admiring her new manicure.  
"I hate that colour," I remarked. Flossie's head snapped up, and then she beamed blindingly.  
"Shine! I was beginning to worry. You look stunning, as usual."  
I smiled. "I know. So, what do you make of the outfit?"  
Flossie circled me, frowning in concentration and tweaking the fabric.  
"It seems, considering the materials, that this Arena is gonna be a scorcher, but with the occasional downpour. My bet is that you won't be needing the jacket often, and those boots are tough, designed for crossing hard terrain. Expect to be taking a few hikes!"  
I sighed before heading towards the tribute tube that would raise me into the Arena.  
"So, this is the Stockyard?" I wondered aloud. Flossie shushed me frantically, gesturing wildly towards the Peacekeepers outside.  
I rolled my eyes. "Sorry."  
The Stockyard was the outlying districts' nickname for the Launch Room, as it was a place animals went before slaughter. I grimaced, the catacombs had that overpowering underground stench that I couldn't stand.  
Flossie handed me a plastic cup, brimming with cool water. I took a hesitant sip.  
"Drink. As I said, it's gonna be a scorcher," Flossie ordered. Even though I couldn't take her seriously, I did as asked. I'd probably thank her for it later.  
Once finished, I stepped onto the Launch Plate, a metal disk that ascends from the Launch Room into the Arena and is surrounded by a glass cylinder. A woman's monotone voice announced that I had twenty seconds before launching.  
"Good luck, Shine," Flossie whispered, beginning to get teary. I fought the urge to scoff and instead gave her a reassuring wink.  
"I'll be fine."  
And I would. I danced about eagerly as the seconds ticked by, until the glass cylinder closed around me. I stared upwards, and squinted as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight that beamed in. The Launch Plate began to rise, and suddenly, I was enveloped by warmth.  
Flossie was right, it was gonna be a scorcher.


	15. Chapter 15

I was surrounded by _heat_.  
The sun was a blazing sphere of orange in the cloudless sky. I ripped my gaze away from its glare and instead focused on the Cornucopia. As always, it was a gleaming horn of gold, positively oozing with treasure. I felt my lips twitch into a smile as I zoned in on the beautiful racks of weaponry. Forty seconds left. I had enough time to observe my surroundings. The Cornucopia was in a dry, wheat-coloured meadow that'd perished at the hands of the sun. In the distance, past the masses of dead grass and atop a large hill, was a ruined house. No, not a house. A villa.  
I'd learnt about the Romans in history class and from my father's books. They'd conquered many countries in their time, but I never expected to see their ruins in Panem. Yes, that's what this was. A mass of ruins, the way ancient Roman cities had been designed. I decided that the villa would be an ideal Career base. To the left was a vast forest, with spindly, spiny trees. I saw far in the distance, to the right, there was a rundown amphitheatre. I glanced around to see many tribute eyeing the forest, planning where they'd run. I grinned. They'd better move quickly before one of us got our hands on them.  
Twenty seconds left. I felt my hands tremble excitedly, and I leaned forward, preparing to run whilst being careful not to overbalance.  
"Techna, don't!"  
I jerked my head sharply to the right just in time to see Techna trip over her own feet and land directly on the solid, clay-coloured dirt. There was a split second before there was a defeaning boom, causing me to wince and then grimace as bits of Techna rained down upon her district partner, Cable, who gaped at Techna's pedestal in horror.  
I sniggered. Fucking idiot. However had she managed that?  
I didn't have time to ponder over that. Ten, nine...  
I clenched and then unclenced my fists, desperate to lurch forward and race towards the goods crammed inside the Cornucopia's mouth, but I knew that it would be fatal. One nauseating glance to my right would definitely prove that. Instead, I waited, and caught sight of an axe.  
Seven, six...  
I noticed Hero was almost directly opposite me in the circle of tributes, and he'd zoned in the weapons too, it seemed. I caught his eye, and he gave me a firm nod. I wasn't quite sure what it meant, but it felt reassuring, somehow. As if he was reminding me that we were a team, and we were in this together. Five, four...  
I bounced lightly on my toes. Come on. _Come on_.  
Three, two, one...  
I barely even heard the gong.  
I'd sprang from my pedestal with feline grace, and was sprinting frantically towards the weapons. The axe. The axe. Get to the axe.  
I was one of the first to reach the Cornucopia, and I wrenched the axe from its holdings. I gripped it firmly, feeling its weight and realising that I could do a lot of damage with this thing of wonder.  
I whirled around. The rest of the Careers had made it to the Cornucopia, too, and were hurriedly snatching up weapons of their own. I glanced towards the forest, cursing when I saw a few tributes disappearing through the pines.  
Some, however, had not been so smart.  
Lacey, the miserable girl from District Eight, was rushing towards a green rucksack by my feet. I smiled. Stupid girl. Did she not even realise I was stood there, weapon in hand?  
Anyhow, the second she reached down for the rucksack, I brought my axe down mightily and cleaved her ugly head almost clean in half. She was dead instantly, the nerves in her spine completely severed, and she flopped to the ground with a satisfying thud.  
I swung my axe expertly, and ran into the carnage.  
I watched as Ashlar sent an arrow through Rowan's brain as he tried to make for the forest. I watched as Dazzle slammed Brites against the Cornucopia before plunging a javelin through his throat. Vida, the tiny twelve-year-old, blurred past me. I pounced onto her before she could escape, and she let out a cry of alarm as we both landed hard on the ground. I grinned into her terrified eyes before I wedged my axe between them. I leapt to my feet and surveyed my surroundings.  
Dazzle was hacking Soya to pieces with a scythe, whilst Cordelia was strangling the life out of Gwenith. I couldn't see Hero, and a wave of panic washed over me.  
I heard the familiar ring of swords clashing. I raced around the Cornucopia to see Hero dueling with Barric, who was, surprisingly, holding his own. However, Barric was clearly injured and tiring fast, whilst Hero was just his usual ravishing self. I paused, not wanting to interrupt their fight. I knew Barric didn't stand a chance anyway.  
I clapped delightedly as Hero disarmed Barric easily before thrusting his sword through Barric's chest, piercing his heart or maybe a lung.  
Hero turned, looking fucking gorgeous with his fantastic arms on display and a cruel gleam in those knee-melting grey eyes.  
"Nice," I purred, eyeing Barric's body.  
"It was easy," Hero bragged, sauntering over to me. "He'd never even received proper training, yet he had the nerve to challenge me. I admire his courage. Actually, no, I don't."  
I laughed before planting a long, hungry kiss on Hero's lips.  
"You don't realise how incredibly sexy you looked when you ended his life," I giggled before turning away and returning to the Cornucopia's mouth. Hero was hot on my heels. Ha. Nice pun, Shine.  
"Oh, but I did," I heard him chuckle. I selected a glimmering machete, some throwing knives and another axe similiar to the one I currently held.  
"Ten dead," Ashlar declared after scanning the meadow. "Hardly fucking enough!"  
"Calm down, babe," Dazzle soothed, wiping his javelin with a rag. "Those retards can't stay in hiding forever. We'll find them."  
"I've been thinking," Hero began, also choosing some more weapons.  
"Was it hard?" I cut in.  
Hero smirked. "Shut up. As I was saying, where do you guys think we should set up camp?"  
I grabbed his hand and guided him over so that the villa was in sight.  
"See that? It's an ancient Roman villa. Ruined now, of course, but it seems to be at the highest point of the Arena. I think that'd give us an advantage."  
Hero shielded his eyes from the sun and stared at the villa for a while before nodding. "Good idea. Guys, make sure we get absolutely everything. We're not leaving any supplies for the outlying scum."  
Everyone mumbled their agreement before loading up their bags.  
I twirled a lock of hair around my finger absentmindedly before realising I was stifling. I shimmied out of my jacket and tied the sleeves around my waist, sighing softly as a gentle breeze whistled through my hair. This didn't seem so bad. At least, for Arena standards, that is. I glared in the direction of the forest as we began our hike up to the villa. Fucking swines, assuming they stood a chance against us. I thought about my hit-list: Clio, Brooke and Amber.  
The second we got our hands on that fucking outlying alliance, I'd get Hero to save Clio for me. And I'd draw out her death for as long as I possibly could. I shuddered delicately, brightened by the thought.  
Brooke probably wouldn't make it another day, considering she had shit for brains, but Amber might stand a chance if she managed to reel in some sponsors. Hero led our group, powering ahead, leaving Cordelia and Bay, who were the least fit out of us, way behind.  
"Uh, Hero, sweetie?" I called. Hero tilted his head to show that he was listening. "We're moving too fast for our lovely District Fourer's."  
"They can keep up or get gone, their choice!" Hero shouted in reply.  
I turned my head to see Bay scowl at this. "It's not our fault," Lia reasoned. "This weather is excruciating! And we haven't even stopped for a drink!"  
I ignored her and continued walking. In truth, I was becoming a little weary, but I kept it to myself. Besides, we were nearing the villa. It's stone walls provided some shade, at least. Eventually, we reached our destination.  
"Unload our supplies," Hero ordered, taking a swig from his water.  
I snorted and leaved that to rest of them before exploring the ruins. It was rather large villa, very open and shady in parts. I saw once I reached the end, that past our hill was a flowing river that looked dazzling in the sunshine, which curved around and ended at a pool before it reached the woods. I let out a laugh. It seemed, that the tributes had to cross us if they needed water, which they undoubtedly would, and _soon_. How fucking perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

"First watch is on Shine," said Hero abruptly, as we were sat around our toasty fire.  
I cast him a glare. "Any particular reason why?"  
"Nope," Hero replied, wearing a shit-eating grin that made me want to punch him. Instead, I smiled and leapt to my feet.  
"Of course, honey," I purred sweetly. "Whatever you say."  
Eventually, the flames were smoldered, and Dazzle and Ashlar mumbled their goodnights before snuggling into their warm sleeping bags.  
Lucky cunts.  
I slumped against one of the stone walls, which wasn't particularly comfortable, and hugged my knees. I heard Cordelia snoring in the distance. Her and Bay had decided to sleep in a seperate room to the rest of us. Probably so they could spend some 'quality time' together.  
"Wake me when you get tired," Hero ordered, rolling out _his_ warm sleeping bag.  
"I'm tired," I quipped.  
"Funny," Hero snorted sarcastically.  
"Just shut up and go to fucking sleep."  
Hero glowered at me before turning over. Oh dear, someone wasn't being very friendly today. I don't recall him complaining about my temper when I was crawling into his bed.  
The minutes dragged by slowly.  
"Is anyone awake?" I sighed hopefully. I was answered by silence, and it was maddening.  
Fed up and exhausted, I heaved myself up, snatched up my axe and strolled outside of the villa. We had such a vantage point from up here. I could see the whole arena.  
I jumped out of my skin when the Anthem suddenly blared out, and I stared steadily into the faces of the dead as they appeared in the night sky.  
"Ten down," someone said from behind me. I whirled around and almost hit Bay in the face with the flat-side of my axe.  
"Shit, Bay!" I hissed. "You should be fucking careful. That could've resulted in eleven down."  
Bay laughed and tidied his tousled copper-coloured hair in embarassment. He reminded me of Dazzle when he did that. Except that I usually had to tidy Dazz's hair for him.  
"Can't sleep?" Bay asked quietly, to break the uncomfortable silence that'd fallen upon us.  
"Our wonderful leader declared that I was to take the first watch, actually," I grumbled, picking at my nails.  
Bay chuckled. "What's up between the two of you?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Excuse me?"  
Bay instantly realised he was treading on private ground and held his hands up. "Woah, hey, I didn't mean to pry or anything. I was just wondering."  
I smirked and gazed off into the woods. "Chill, it's fine. And we're friends. Nothing more."  
"But I thought you were banging?"  
I admired his bluntness. "We are. But we're friends."  
"Right," said Bay slowly, in a tone that told me he didn't believe me.  
"I don't love him," I growled. "But he loves you."  
Now it was my turn to laugh, but the sound held no humour.  
"No, Hero doesn't love. He hates."  
"Bullshit," Bay muttered. "Everyone is capable of love, Shine. We're just afraid of feeling it, and what it will mean if we do. I've seen the way he looks at you, and that looks holds everything but hate."  
"Love doesn't exist," I replied frostily, beginning to get annoyed. Bay shook his head. Not in a disgusted way, but in a pitiful way. The last thing that I wanted was his pity.  
"Get some sleep," I snapped dismissively. "We have an early start."  
Bay hesitated for a moment, but then made the wise decision of leaving me alone before I killed him.

* * *

"Shine! SHINE!"  
"Fuck off," I mumbled, burying my face into my pillow.  
"Wake up!" I realised the extremely irritating yelling was coming from Hero. Naturally.  
"It's not my turn," I groaned, forcing my eyes open. "No, it isn't, but you fell asleep on watch without waking me up first," Hero snarled down at me.  
I sat up groggily the see that my 'pillow' was in fact Ashlar's jacket. I scrambled away from it like it was diseased.  
"Oh," I shrugged, stretching my aching arms. "My bad."  
I glanced over to a highly amused Dazzle, who was, of course, styling his auburn hair.  
"Wipe that grin off your face," I grumbled at him before squinting up at the sun.  
"I suggest that you get something to eat, we leave to patrol in an hour," said Hero, glaring at a helpless Cordelia, who was huddled beside the fire, probably willing our breakfast to cook faster.  
"And you're leaving the supplies here? Unguarded?" I challenged. Hero paused. Oh, so that hadn't crossed your mind, O Great One.  
"Bay and Ashlar will stay," he decided. Ashlar sprang to her feet like a kangaroo on smack, eyes blazing with fury.  
"What?" she screeched. "No way!"  
"Yes way," Hero answered shortly, taking a swig from his canteen.  
Ashlar opened her mouth to argue, but something in Hero's expression must've stopped her. Clever girl.  
"Ash, hand me a comb, would you?" I sighed, peering at my tangled locks and hoping to ease the tension.  
"Sure thing, Shine," Ashlar replied in a tone that was very un-Ashlar. "At least some orders aren't so fucking ridiculous around here."  
"It wasn't an order?" I offered, but she'd already stalked off.  
"Get up," Hero snapped at me. "Dazzle and Cordelia, get your stuff. We're going now."

* * *

The four of us traipsed the woods, but no sign of the other tributes. Strange.  
Also, I was beyond pissed at the way Hero was acting. Where was the boy with the charming grin and the dry humour that I'd become so attached to? And who was this arrogant, demanding bastard marching ahead of me?  
I glared into the back of his head.  
"Hey, do you smell that?" said Dazzle suddenly. We all halted.  
"Smoke?" I wondered, catching onto the faint scent.  
"That way," Hero confirmed, pointing east.  
I suppressed a groan as we continued our trek. Chances are that the tributes that'd lit the fire were long-gone by now, unless it was that remarkably stupid outlying alliance. I brightened at the possibility of meeting Clio some time soon, and that put a spring in my step.  
"What's got you so happy?" Dazzle asked with a smile, his hair ranging from vibrant copper to molten chocolate in the blinding sunlight. Christ, that boy was beautiful. I'd almost forgotten what a looker Dazz was, and it made me automatically smile back at him.  
"The possibility of running into our local inbreds," I replied honestly. Dazzle's laugh caused the birds to erupt into a chorus above us, high in the trees, mimicking the sound.  
My smile widened. Mockingjays.  
"Keep your fucking voices down," Hero hissed, without so much as turning around. "We don't want anyone to know we're coming."  
"Why not?" I retorted icily, sick and tired of his cynicism. "Let them be afraid. Remind them that they're going to die, and who's going to be the ones to kill them."  
My voice rose with each word. The mockingjays quietened, and Hero stopped abruptly. Now I'd gotten his attention.  
"Dazzle, Cordelia, go ahead," Hero said through his teeth. Dazzle hesitated, his gaze shifting from between me and Hero uneasily.  
"Go," I mouthed at him, making out as if I was completely relaxed. Which I wasn't.  
Dazzle reluctantly continued, with Lia hot on his heels, eager to be away from us. I couldn't blame her.  
Hero finally turned to face me, and his silver-grey eyes were stony and unforgiving.  
"What was that?" he growled.  
I regarded him coolly, folding my arms across my chest as if I didn't give a flying shit. "That was me letting you know that I won't be your obedient slave anymore. I don't know what's happened to you, but this isn't the guy I met back in the Capitol. This is a guy who is taking his role far too seriously."  
"I'm your leader, Shine. It's your job to serve me," Hero shot back with a smug smirk.  
I felt my fists clench, and decided that I wasn't prepared to stand there and be spoken to like that. "Fuck you."  
"You already did."  
I rolled my eyes, recalling our heated conversation that night in the gym. "You know what? I'm not going to say it."  
"I could do that," Hero offered, running his gaze down my body appreciatively.  
I almost smiled. I had him.  
I closed the distance between us and planted a rough, passionate kiss on his lips, which he eagerly returned. But just as he started to fumble with my top, I danced away from him.  
"Forget it, Hero," I chuckled, heading in the direction that Dazzle and Cordelia had gone. "I'm not your slave. And I never will be."

* * *

I soon caught up to Cordelia and Dazz, who both seemed surprised that I'd appeared alone.  
"Where's Hero?" asked Lia uncertainly, probably assuming I'd plunged a knife through his stomach. Tempting, tempting...  
"On his way," I replied briskly, and then observed the clearing we'd reached. Someone had lit a fire here, but as I'd thought, they were long-gone.  
"Not the outlying alliance," Dazzle guessed. "The fire's too small."  
"Who else is still alive?" Cordelia wondered, prodding the ashes with her foot.  
"Cable, Amber and Brooke," I answered instantly, remembering that they weren't among last night's faces in the sky.  
"Find anything?" Hero called, emerging from the spindly pines.  
He looked frustrated, intrigued and incredibly sexy. I felt an annoying pang of desire.  
If Hero wasn't so fucking gorgeous, he'd be much easier to hate. But how could I deny the bond we'd formed over the past few days? It didn't matter that it was testy at the moment. It was there. I felt it.  
We were like magnets.  
When I crouched down to assess when the flames had been smoldered, his eyes automatically focused on me. And when he searched around the clearing for footprints, my eyes followed his every move.  
I hated it, but it was definitely there. A bond. It wasn't love. It would never be love. But it was there. And we both felt it.

* * *

**sorry for not updating in so long, i've had loads of exams recently and had no time to update! but i'm back in action now, and the next chapter should be uploaded in a couple of days.**


	17. Chapter 17

We returned to the villa late, as the sun was disappearing under the horizon. I was absolutely exhausted, and furious that we hadn't made any kills today. Some fucking Careers we were turning out to be.  
Amazingly, Bay and Ashlar weren't at each other's throats when we returned. In fact, Ashlar was actually helping Bay serve up our dinner. Ah, the bond of the Games. I grimaced at the way Bay's face lit up like a Christmas Tree when he saw Cordelia. Pathetic. She would be his demise, that I'm sure of.  
"Nice," Dazzle complimented, tucking into his meal. "What is it?"  
"Cow testicles," Ashlar replied bluntly, causing Dazz to spit out a mouthful in disgust.  
"I lied," Ashlar added with a wry grin. I laughed despite my mood.  
Hero pushed his food around it's carton. "Not hungry?" I wondered, which wasn't like him. "Concerned?" Hero retorted, smirking at me. "But no. Not for food, anyway."  
I rolled my eyes. "For blood?" asked Cordelia, her head tilted with confusion. I sniggered at her naivety.  
"That too," Hero chuckled.  
We finished our dinner of 'cow testicles' (I genuinely had no idea what it was) in a comfortable silence. I was pretty pleased about the fact that we all got along as well as we did. For now, anyway.  
"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Dazzle, leaning forward eagerly.  
I watched, mesmorized, as the amber glow from the flames touched his face and made his hair gleam.  
"Shine, are you listening?" Hero snapped, breaking me from my tired daze.  
"Oh, yes," I mumbled.  
"Sure you were," Ashlar snorted, causing me to give her a look, as she wasn't the one who had had to fucking keep watch last night.  
"I'm going to top up the canteens," Hero decided. "Shine, come help me."  
I groaned and dragged myself up, following his lead towards the river without enthusiasm. "Have you got that solution shit?" I sighed, managing to remember that thingy we needed to purify the water. I was never that keen on science.  
"Of course," Hero scoffed.  
For the second time that day, I glared into the back of his head.  
I glanced up at the stars that were beginning to show their faces, and at the glistening moon that lit our path with its benevolent rays. I really did love the night at times.  
Once we reached the river, I was instantly on the alert despite my weariness. I glanced around, checking for a single sign of movement.  
"Chill," Hero soothed. "We're fine. They don't have the balls to attack us."  
I raised a questioning at his gentle tone and at his certainty, but shrugged.  
"OK," I murmured as he began to scoop down and fill our canteen's. The moonlight glimmered off of the river's surface, making it look very pretty indeed.  
I shivered and rubbed my bare arms, suddenly feeling the cold.  
"Hurry up," I whined. Hero grumbled and collected up all of the canteens. We began our uphill trek back to the villa, when an ear-splitting scream chilled me to the bone.  
Me and Hero exchanged surprised glances, before breaking into a frantic sprint.  
"HERO! SHINE! They're here!" I heard Ashlar screech.  
My pace quickened, and the icy breeze blew my hair out behind me, raising the goosebumps on my skin.  
"Shit, shit, shit," I heard Hero muttering under his breath.  
We reached the villa, which was eerily empty, until an all too familiar sound reached us.  
The sound of weapons clanging.  
We reacted immediately. I unsheathed my axe, and Hero his sword, and we raced to the opposite side of the villa.  
I could hardly believe my eyes. And suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore.  
The outlying alliance, equipped with weapons, were taking on Dazzle and Ashlar. Cordelia wept at our feet, clutching Bay's lifeless, bloodied form. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
"Shine! Move!" Hero snarled, racing into the carnage.  
My eyes snapped away from Bay's body, and I was overwhelmed by the wonderful urge to _kill_.  
Ashlar was struggling to hold her own against the massive Flax and, guess who, Clio. I was only too happy to assist her.  
I rushed towards them and slammed myself into Clio, who hadn't seen me coming.  
Taken by surprise, Clio was sent flying.  
"You bitch!" she spat in outrage, scrambling to her feet, wielding an axe similiar to my own.  
She didn't have the time to prepare herself for my next move.  
I stamped hard on her foot, causing her to yelp and stumble, and then swung my axe to meet her face with a malicious grin.  
Clio, annoyingly, blocked my blow and regained her balance. We continued to battle.  
It was a beautiful, deadly dance in the moonlight.  
_BOOM!_  
Must be Bay's, but I didn't ponder over that as I again lunged for Clio.  
_BOOM!_  
Another one bites the dust. I wasn't getting anywhere with my axe against Clio's. They weren't weapons designed for this kind of combat, so I unsheathed my gleaming machete.  
Clio's face drained of colour. "Are you afraid?" I taunted her with a cackle. I really was frightening when I was this pumped on adrenaline.  
Clio made the instant decision to flee. Her allies soon followed her.  
"Retreat! Retreat!" Wagen roared, turning towards the woods with a severe limp and running as if his life depended on it, which I suppose it did.  
Clio was hot on his heels.  
_BOOM!_  
Now who could that be? I started to panic.  
On an impulse, I withdrew a throwing knife from the belt around my hips. Clio was getting away.  
I launched it frantically in her direction, and it lodged itself into her calf.  
Clio screamed, which was music to my ears, and then fell.  
Unfortunately, before I could pursue her, Wagen hauled her to her feet and dragged her in his wake.  
Damn it.  
"Don't follow!" Hero yelled. I almost cried, surprising myself. He was OK. Hero was OK. Giddy from the fight, but worried for my allies, I turned and raced towards where they were gathered.  
I saw two bodies strewn across the grass, surrounded by a glistening pool of scarlet.  
One was male, the other was female, and neither of them were my allies.  
Thank fucking God. Even though I knew that they had to die at some point if I was to win, but I refused to think about that right now.  
"Is everyone OK?" I breathed as I reached them. Dazzle was assessing a jagged cut on Ashlar's arm, who was grimacing in pain, but the wound didn't seem too deep. She'd live.  
I froze with horror when I noticed Hero's palms, stained with fresh blood.  
Hero grinned darkly and shook his head. "Don't worry, it isn't mine."  
I sighed with relief and smiled at him, glancing towards the corpses. "Did you get one of them?"  
Hero scowled. "No. I almost had that fucking cunt, Wagen, but the pussy gave up and ran away before I could finish him. I was about to follow, but Ashlar was hurt."  
I rolled my eyes, and we began to walk back towards the villa. "Please, it's only a scratch."  
Hero gave me a look, and I shivered delightedly at the malevolent gleam in those stunning eyes. He really was orgasmic in murder-mode.  
Back at the villa, I was saddened to see Cordelia in the shadows, curled up in a feeble ball with tears streaming down her ghostly cheeks. The hovercraft must've taken Bay away. She looked destroyed.  
"What happened to Bay?" I whispered softly to Dazzle, who was stitching Ashlar's wound by the fire.  
"The girl from Ten sent an arrow to his throat," Dazz sighed. "That's what alerted us to the attack."  
"Cunts," I hissed. "Who were the bodies in the grass?"  
"The boy from Eight and the girl from Ten," Ashlar answered, admiring Dazzle's sewing skills. "I killed Flax."  
I grinned at her proud tone. "How?"  
"I'm too small and quick for a lumbering oaf like him," Ashlar scoffed.  
My grin widened. "What about Sable?"  
"That would be Hero," Dazzle replied. "Chopped off her head in one swing. At least Bay was avenged."  
I nodded firmly, and then my gaze drifted over to Cordelia. "Poor girl."  
"She's going to be insufferable," Ashlar grumbled. "I know," I sighed.  
"Shine?" Hero called. "Help me with this thing?"  
I wondered over to him and almost melted at the sight of him shirtless. He was a fucking Greek God.  
"Sure," I murmured, taking the bandage from him and dressing the long, thin slice on his shoulder.  
He watched my concentration face as I did so, which was kind of off-putting.  
"I can't believe the nerve of those bastards," I seethed to break the silence.  
Hero growled in agreement. "The things I'll do to them once we find them..."  
I purred in content. "Oh, don't get me started."  
Hero smirked. "That was my intention. You don't understand how sexy you look when your pissed, Shine. I literally wanted to fuck you right then and there."  
I appreciated his honesty, blunt as it was. "The feeling's mutual, honey."  
My old lust for him was returning, and _fast_. I'd assumed we weren't going to be banging in the arena, consider his change in behavior recently, but now? Why the hell not?  
I giggled as Hero pulled me onto his lap, and so a night of raw passion commenced, our skin covered in the sweet, sweet blood of the ones we hunted.


	18. Tribute List

Tribute List:

District One Female- Shine (alive).  
District One Male- Dazzle (alive).

District Two Female- Ashlar (alive).  
District Two Male- Hero (alive).

District Three Female- Techna (deceased, killed by landmines).  
District Three Male- Cable (alive).

District Four Female- Cordelia (alive).  
District Four Male- Bay (deceased, received an arrow to the throat by Sable).

District Five Female- Vida (deceased, axed to death by Shine).  
District Five Male- Brites (deceased, had a spear plunged into his throat by Dazzle).

District Six Female- Clio (alive).  
District Six Male- Wagen (alive).

District Seven Female- Amber (alive).  
District Seven Male- Rowan (deceased, received an arrow to the head by Ashlar).

District Eight Female- Lacey (deceased, axed to death by Shine).  
District Eight Male- Flax (deceased, stabbed by Ashlar).

District Nine Female- Gwenith (deceased, strangled by Cordelia).  
District Nine Male- Barric (deceased, stabbed by Hero).

District Ten Female- Sable (deceased, decapitated by Hero).  
District Ten Male- Angus (alive).

District Eleven Female- Willow (deceased, stabbed by Bay).  
District Eleven Male- Soya (deceased, hacked to pieces with scythe by Dazzle).

District Twelve Female- Brooke (alive).  
District Twelve Male- Kolton (deceased, stabbed by Hero).

* * *

**as requested by my lovely reviewer, mockingjay15x, here's a list of the tributes (it shows who's alive and dead and how they died, basically). thank you to everyone who has favourited/followed!**


	19. Chapter 18

"NO!"  
I jolted awake and scrambled for my axe, which was never too far away. Hero grabbed my arm.  
My head snapped towards him, and he shook his head slowly.  
I glanced over at Cordelia, who was screaming in her sleep. I relaxed slightly. She was having a nightmare. "Someone fucking kill her," Ashlar hissed angrily, propping herself upright with a bad case of bed-hair.  
Hero groaned as Cordelia began to whimper, and tugged on his pants before heading out of the villa. I was quick to follow.  
The dawn was beautiful, and Hero was even more so.  
"A new day," I stated, falling into step beside him. "Last night was a close call. Way too close."  
Hero nodded firmly. "I know. We'll find them today. And we'll kill them."  
I grinned. "Indeed."  
"What are we going to do about Cordelia?" Hero asked uncertainly, slowing to a halt. I stopped and frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, have you seen the state of her?" Hero snorted.  
My frown deepened at his cruelty. I knew that I was harsh, but he was just overstepping the boundary there.  
"Hero, what can we do?" I laughed without humour. "She's lost the love of her life, and she's broken. There's nothing we can do to help her."  
"Love doesn't exist," Hero retorted, eyes cold.  
"I know," I replied with a sigh. It was funny. Sometimes, I really wish it did. Maybe then I'd have something else to fight for other than pride and vengeance.

* * *

_BOOM!_  
All of us raised our heads. "Wonder who that was," Dazzle murmured, cleaning his spear with a rag.  
Hero put out the fire. "Time to go. Cordelia, you come or you die."  
I winced, but didn't say anything. Lia barely raised her head. She just stared vacantly into the ground.  
Ashlar gave her a sharp nudge with her foot and then pranced over to Dazzle's side as we left the villa.  
"Shine, tell her to fucking get up, or I will kill her," Hero snarled, beginning to lose his patience already.  
I rolled my eyes and gave Cordelia's shoulder a gentle shake. "Come on, Lia. Bay wouldn't want this. He'd want you to try and win for him."  
It's too bad you're going to die, I thought, but decided to keep it to myself.  
Cordelia sniffed, checked that her knives were in place and then trailed along behind us like a miserable puppy.  
"Do you think if one of us killed her, she'd be grateful?" I said to Hero, joining him at the front.  
Hero smirked but didn't answer. I didn't even want to know what dark thoughts were running through his mind.  
My hair began to stick to my back after about an hour or so of searching the woods. It was way too fucking hot in this damned arena. I fanned myself absentmindedly.  
"This is so fucking pointless!" Ashlar huffed, her snowy cheeks turned a bright crimson, clashing with her firey hair. "She has a point," I agreed. "We haven't tried the amphitheatre yet. Maybe the outlying alliance have set up camp there?"  
Hero paused, weighing up his options.  
"OK," he decided. "We'll try there. And if we find them, Wagen is mine."  
"I call dibs on Clio!" I exclaimed, just to put it out there.  
The minutes ticked by as we headed towards the amphitheatre, and my canteen was almost empty. Not good.  
"Can we take a quick break?" Dazzle called, reading my mind. "I believe Ashlar here may implode."  
Hero grumbled a bit but allowed it. Cordelia wandered off into the pines, looking more like a mental patient by the second.  
Ashlar and Dazzle began making out, which didn't help my growing nausea. I glanced at Hero, who scanned our surroundings like an eagle on the hunt.  
"You left the supplies," I accused, narrowing my eyes at him as it dawned on me. "Unguarded."  
"Oops, my bad," Hero mocked. "Should've left Cordelia to watch over them."  
"You're an ass," I snapped.  
"You weren't saying that last night," Hero quipped.  
"Honey, _you_ were saying _plenty_ last night."  
"Really? I couldn't hear myself through your moaning."  
Our banter was cut short as Ashlar let out an alarmed cry, out of sight.  
"Guys! You'd better get over here!" Dazzle yelled.  
Before I could go, however, Hero stepped in my path and grinned.  
"Shiney, would you be a sweetheart and go and fetch loopy Cordelia? Thanks. I'll meet you over there."  
I scowled at him before flouncing off in search of Lia.  
After a minute or so, I found her crouched beside a smoldered fire. It was recent.  
"Someone's been here," I whispered.  
Cordelia remained silent. I hauled her to her feet and dragged her by her hair towards wherever I'd come from.  
"You fucking idiot," I hissed, not bothering to acknowledge her reaction. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
I continued to stride ahead, when an unfamiliar snigger sounded nearby.  
I froze. So did Cordelia.  
"Did you hear that?" I mumbled, glancing around anxiously. Where was Hero? Where was everyone? Why couldn't I hear them?  
"Up there," Cordelia whispered shakily. My gaze snapped to the treetops. I could see no one.  
"Come on," I growled, my unease growing by the second.  
We reached the place where I'd left Hero.  
"Hero? Dazz? Ashlar?" I called.  
Silence.  
Eerie, terrifying silence.  
"Fuck," I groaned, close to tears. Don't you dare fucking cry. Don't you _dare_.  
"That way," Cordelia murmured, pointing north-east, my fingers still wrapped in her tangled locks. "I hear something."  
I released her and began to sprint in that direction, my movements jerky and rigid due to fear.  
I wasn't ready to lose them yet.  
"Ready to die, Careers?" I heard a distant voice chuckle.  
I treaded silently behind a pine, peering around it's trunk to register the sight before me.  
My allies were hanging in a giant, makeshift net, completely out cold.  
And guess who was circling them, holding a spear carved out of wood? Brooke.  
Before I could lurch forward and fucking mutilate her, I stopped to think.  
Wait. She'd rigged a trap somehow. No way did one skinny, malnourished girl have the ability to knock my allies unconscious. It was impossible.  
So she must have set a trap.  
I could spring out from my hiding place like the fool I usually was and attack her, but what if I ended up triggering something?  
I cursed quietly, contemplating my options, before catching sight of Ashlar's bow and arrows, almost camouflaged in the pine needles.  
On impulse, I dove for the bow, nocked an arrow and sent it whizzing towards Brooke's brain before she could even turn.  
_BOOM!_  
It was instant death. I would've loved to draw it out, but my allies needed me.  
I clambered up the net and began to cut the knot Brooke had tied to a branch loose. It gave way pretty easily, but my allies hit the ground with a rather hard thump.  
I winced, shimmying down the tree until I touched the ground and raced to Hero's side.  
There was a swollen welt at the back of his head, which was probably gonna be sore in the morning.  
"Hero!" I yelled, shaking him roughly. "Wake up!"  
Hero's eyelids fluttered, and he groaned. "Thank fuck," I sighed.  
Hero bolted upright, raised his sword and almost ran me through. "Woah!" I cried, holding up my hands. "It's me. It's Shine."  
Hero groaned again and rubbed his eyes. "What the fuck happened?"  
"That inbred Brooke managed to trap you. I dealt with her, as you can see," I explained, crawling over to Dazzle, where I repeated the process, and then Ashlar.  
At this point, Hero was on his feet, pacing and furious. "It's too late to go and deal with those fuckers now," he ranted, slashing at pines mercilessly. "We need to head back. Where's nutcase?"  
It was silent for a few seconds until I realised he was talking to me.  
"She was right behind me a minute ago..." I said feebly. In truth, I didn't give a shit about where Cordelia was. I pitied her, but I wasn't maternal. I'd much rather she died from exposure out in the woods than moped around the villa all day, making me edgy.  
"Fuck it, fuck her," Hero sighed in exasperation. "We're going."

* * *

I smelt the smoke before I saw it.  
"Something's burning," I announced. "Yay, let's go kill some kids!" Ashlar whooped.  
"No," Hero said flatly, alarming me. "Above us."  
I did a double-take. I almost thought the mass of dark, dark smoke in the sky was a thunder-cloud.  
"Oh God," Ashlar whined. "A Gamemaker fire?"  
But I knew. And I ran.  
"Shine! Wait up!" Dazzle hollered, but I didn't slow. I ran and I ran and I ran until I saw exactly what I'd feared. Our villa had gone up in flames.


	20. Chapter 19

I couldn't move.  
The horror, the panic, the rage building up inside of me was overwhelming.  
I could hear Ashlar screaming, but I couldn't process her words. I imagine they weren't too pleasant.  
Dazzle was running towards the villa, but I couldn't understand why. We couldn't save it. Ashlar followed him.  
Hero stood at my side. I snapped out of my stunned stupor and glanced at him.  
He was spasming with fury.  
I ran after Dazzle and Ashlar, hoping that there was some sort of indication as to which fucking cunt did this. They would pay.  
Oh, they would pay.  
"Cunts! Fucking _idiots_!" Ashlar screeched, and then burst into a coughing fit.  
"Don't get too close!" I warned. "The smoke could kill you."  
Ashlar's face was contorted with anger. "Who did this?"  
"Probably the outlying alliance," Dazzle seethed, glaring into the flames but not daring to get any closer.  
The fire was massive.  
"Someone's over there," Hero said through his teeth, and I started at the close proximity of his voice. I hadn't even noticed him following me.  
I squinted and tried to see what he was seeing.  
Oh, now I saw. "It's only Cordelia. She didn't do this."  
"No," Hero agreed. "But she maybe knows who did."  
We raced towards the immobile blonde at a frantic pace. "Lia," I panted once we reached her. She didn't so much as spare me a glance. She didn't remove her gaze from the fire.  
"Who did this?" Hero hissed, gripping Cordelia's collar roughly.  
"I watched her," Cordelia answered, tone flat. "I watched her do it. I didn't care. I don't care about anything anymore."  
There was a moment's pause before we were on her.  
Her screams and struggles died quickly, but her death was anything but quick. I slashed away at her face until it's beauty was completely marred, and then I let Hero and Ashlar finish the job, satisfied.  
Dazzle and I watched in silence as they severred Cordelia's limbs.  
It was minutes before they were done, and there was hardly anything left of her, but no cannon sounded. She was, somehow, alive.  
"Hero, end it," I said tiredly, staring steadily at the mutilated form that was Cordelia.  
Hero, trembling with adrenaline, twisted her head almost completely around with his bare hands.  
_BOOM!_  
There was another silence.  
"What do we do now?" Dazzle groaned, beginning to sweat due to the immense heat.  
I vacantly reached over and wiped the perspiration from his forehead, causing him to grin at me in his reassuring way. I smiled despite my mood.  
Hero started pacing, which I'd noticed was a habit of his.  
"We survive," he stated, voice way too tight. I could sense the explosive rage he radiated by just watching him. I, bravely, might I add, strode over to him and laid one hand on his face in a soothing manner.  
"Hero, calm down," I said, as confidently and calmly as I could muster.  
Hero stared at me, and I saw a thousand emotions flicker across those mystifying pools of silver. His shoulders slumped, and he regarded me warily. My heartstrings twanged at his rundown expression. "We can do this," I whispered, running my fingers gently through his golden hair, knowing he enjoyed that.  
Hero let out a sigh. "I know we can. Fortunately, we had the sense to bring most of our supplies with us in our bags. And we're bound to have sponsors. If things get really hairy, then we can rely on them."  
I nodded. "That's right. So, we need to set up a new camp."  
Hero's eyes hardened, and returning to leader-mode, he turned and headed towards the woods. Naturally, we followed him. "This is the plan," Hero began, striding ahead. "First, we find a place. Second, we rest for the night. Third, at first light, we set out to find those fucking inbred cunts and slaughter them. Fourth, if there's anyone left, we find them or wait for them to die. Sixth, we turn on each other and see who ends up the Victor. Sound good?"  
I winced at 'turn on each other'. Snap out of it, Shine. They won't hesitate to end your life, remember that.  
You never know, the outlying alliance could put up a decent fight and kill off Ashlar or Dazzle for me. It was cruel thinking, but I don't know if I'd have it in me to murder Dazz. And Hero was out of the question, even though I knew that when the time came, Hero would kill _me_.  
I'd become weak, and that was a serious problem.  
As we stumbled through the foliage, I felt myself tearing up again. I was just so drained. My only motivation was finding the outlying alliance. And then what? Once they're dead, what should I do when the Careers have to fight it out? Run?  
I didn't know anymore. But how could I shame my family?  
"Shine?" Dazzle murmured, concerned, as I started to stumble.  
"I'm fine," I whispered, gulping the gloominess away.  
"Here," Hero decided when he reached the clearing that I'd found Cordelia crouched in earlier. I assumed it had been Brooke's camp.  
Ashlar and Dazzle slung down their bags gratefully and set to starting a fire.  
It was evening, and the sky was a wonderful shade of purple. I dropped down beside Hero.  
"What's on your mind?" Hero wondered, more out of curiousity than anything.  
I shrugged. "Things. You?"  
"Things."  
There was a pause.  
"There's something I need to tell you," I sighed, not giving a shit about my pride at that moment in time. Hero tensed, and I was surprised to see a flash of fear in his eyes.  
"What?" he replied, his tone forced.  
"When we have to turn on each other... would you kill Dazzle? Because I can't do it," I mumbled quietly, not having the balls to add that I wouldn't be able to kill him either.  
"OK," Hero answered, seeming relieved. "Yes. If he isn't already dead."  
I winced at his bluntness, but I suppose it was a possibility.  
"Then what?" I continued.  
Hero frowned. "Then I kill you and Ashlar and become a Victor."  
"Just like that?" I laughed sadly.  
"Just like that," Hero confirmed.  
"Do you have a heart?"  
"That's a good question. But even if I do, I don't love you, Shine. What we have is awesome, don't get me wrong. You're an amazing girl, and I've told you that before. But I don't love you. I can't."  
I nodded slowly. "I understand, because I know what it would mean if you did. This... this doesn't mean anything to me."  
Hero smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Agreed."  
He then draped his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into his warmth.  
I wasn't in love with him, but he was my everything. We weren't lovers, but we were bonded. If things had been different... maybe we could have been something more. But in here? We were allies, we were friends, we could sleep with each other, but there was no love. It just couldn't happen. And I'd sworn right from the start that I wouldn't love him... that I would never love any boy _ever_. I used them. I used them to get what I want. Simple as that. But Hero had changed my perspective, and now he was the best thing I've ever had.  
It was a wonder how I tolerated his temper, his violence, his cruelty and his possessiveness. If it had been anyone else, I would've brushed them aside _ages_ ago. But there was something about this boy. He was just perfection in my eyes. It frightened me how much we understood each other.  
As we finished our dinner and lay down to sleep, I found myself climbing into his sleeping bag and snuggling up against him.  
I didn't love him. I couldn't.


	21. Chapter 20

I jumped as the Anthem blared out, and I rubbed my sleepy eyes.  
I was so _hot_. Was I burning? Was I on fire? I started to panic.  
Oh, now I get it. I was sleeping with Hero, and his body heat was stifling me.  
I got out of the sleeping bag as carefully as I could and stared up into the stars.  
Three deaths today. Cable, the boy from District Three, whose cannon must've been the one that sounded this morning, Cordelia, and then Brooke.  
That left us Careers, the outlying alliance, and Amber. Wait a minute. _Amber_.  
I struggled to remember what Cordelia had said earlier, but then it hit me. Cordelia had said that the one who had burned down our villa was a _her_. How the fuck had that tree-hugging cretin managed to start a fire so vast? Did she have _sponsors_?  
I cursed and punched the ground childishly. Stupid bitch. As if she hadn't infuriated me enough already!  
I returned to my own sleeping bag and lay awake for a while before drifting into a restless sleep, imagining my axe splitting Amber's skull.

* * *

"Guys, listen! There's an announcement!" Ashlar exclaimed, twizzling a machete around in her hands.  
I adjusted to the blinding daylight that was being filtered through the branches. Christ, this early?  
"Tributes, congratulations on surviving this long!" Pierce Flickerman's voice boomed out. He was Magnus's, the host of the Interviews, brother. They commentated the Games together. Pierce's son, Caesar, would most probably do the job once they retired. He was already famous in the Capitol, and my mother _adored_ him.  
"There has been a slight... rule change," Pierce continued, grabbing my complete focus. "Now, up to two tributes can win, so long as one is female and the other is male. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."  
A heavy, meaningful silence seemed to drag on for an eternity.  
While I wasn't sure whether to be terrified or ecstatic, I somehow already knew what would happen next.  
Hero whirled to face Dazzle and Ashlar, with a wry grin on his face, and drew his sword.  
Dazz's jaw dropped and he hesistated for a moment, before hastily raising his spear.  
"No!" I shouted, jumping to my feet and giving Hero a pleading shove. "This isn't the way to do this!"  
"Oh, really?" Hero laughed nastily. "Then what is, Shiney? Hand them some of _our_ precious supplies and send them on their way with a teary goodbye? No? Didn't think so."  
"You're a monster," Ashlar cried, tears streaming down her porcelain face.  
"This is fucking madness!" I yelled. "Hero, think about what you're doing! We need their help!"  
Hero ignored me and stared down Dazzle menacingly. "Come on, Dazz," he taunted. "It's now or never, man."  
Dazzle snorted. "Do you know what, Hero? I'm not giving you the satisfaction. Keep your fucking supplies, we'll manage without them. Ashlar, get your weapons, we're leaving."  
Hero's eyes widened in surprise. "...What? Coward!"  
"No," Dazzle laughed humourlessly. "I'm doing this for Shine. I love you, sweetheart."  
I gaped at him in astonishment. "Dazz..."  
Ashlar bounded over to me in two springy strides, and as I prepared to defend myself against whatever weapon she was about to plunge into me, she threw her slender arms around me.  
I froze, stunned, as she hugged me.  
"I hope I don't have to kill you, Shine," Ashlar giggled. "Good luck."  
I returned her embrace with a sad laugh. "You too, breast-sucker. I'm sorry about this."  
Ashlar returned to Dazzle's side with a tiny smile. "Don't be."  
And then I watched as my best friend and his lover turned and disappeared into the forest. I watched and I realised that was probably the last time I'd ever see them. My fists clenched.  
"I hate you," I stated. "I fucking _hate_ you."  
"Good," Hero retorted, not lowering his sword. "Play your cards right, Shiney, and I may let you share my victory."  
I stared at him, disgusted. "You're serious? You want to murder the only person who understands and accepts you for the monster that you are? You want to murder the only person that stays faithful to you even when you're being unreasonable and downright ridiculous? You want to murder me, Hero? Do you know what? Go ahead."  
I braced myself, expecting him to either run me through or storm away, cursing.  
But instead, Hero froze. His eyes clouded with disbelief, and I felt that irritating urge to go and comfort him. "You don't know what you're saying," he argued half-heartedly. "You don't know me. You're just an over-confident slut that assumes she's got me wrapped around her finger."  
Before he could react, I launched my axe towards his head. It's a good job my heart wasn't in it, because it missed his brain by a mere couple of centimetres.  
Hero growled and slammed me against a tree. I expected this reaction. This reaction was good. It meant he understood that I wouldn't stand there and be insulted.  
"Bitch! How dare you!" he spat, his face inches from mine and flushed red with rage. "I do dare," I sighed, shifting uncomfortably at the painful hold he had on my wrists, which he pinned above my head, and I was certain that his fingers would leave bruises on my waist as they were digging in that hard.  
"Shine," Hero moaned, resting his forehead against mine. "Why do you do this to me? I did it for _you_. I did it because I want us both to go home."  
I sighed again. "Hero, you don't understand what you've just done. You almost murdered our allies! Your district partner! People who wouldn't of _dreamed_ of doing the same thing to you."  
Hero raised his head to meet my eyes, and if his gaze was cold, then his tone was _artic_. "Oh, I know they wouldn't. They're too afraid of me."  
"You get a right kick out of that, don't you?" I snorted. "Pathetic. You're just an immature child with an oversized fucking ego."  
Hero's grip tightened, and I winced. He was livid now, but I was just warming up.  
"Let go of me," I snapped icily. "I'm going after Dazzle and Ashlar. You're on your own."  
"And then what, Shine?" Hero sniggered. "What happens if you're the last three left? Do you think Dazzle will choose _you_ over Ashlar? Not gonna happen, sweetie. They'll kill you, and then where will you be? Continuing your family name six feet underground, that's where."  
His tone was vicious, positively dripping with venom, and each word poisoned my mind with it's cruel truth.  
He was right. Of course he was right.  
Hero's triumphant smile told me he already knew that.  
I whimpered and closed my eyes as his hand left my waist and wandered lower. "Hero..." I whined, hating how his touch sent shivers of desire along my spine, scorching my skin and setting me on fire.  
Hero grinned. He was loving this, having complete control over me. I had to try and gain the upperhand somehow, because I was tired of him using me and abusing me whenever he saw fit. I was an Onyx-Platinum, and I _wouldn't_ be controlled.  
I smiled seductively, gazing at him through my lashes and parting my lips as I ground my body against his.  
The low groan he let out was very satisfying.  
"You know, I never usually compare my sexual experiences," I began smoothly, pretending that he wasn't affecting me in the slightest. "But you don't rank very high. Dazzle, now, let me tell you, _he_ was something else-"  
I was cut short as Hero slammed his lips against mine, completely ravishing my mouth and leaving me breathless and panting and _extremely_ needy.  
"Not as good as Dazzle, huh?" Hero snarled. "Let me see if I can change your mind."  
If only he knew that he was _way_ better than Dazzle in the first place. Oh, well. The sex was always intense fun when he was angry. He overwhelmed me in pleasure so completely that I forgot about his outrageous actions, and almost forgot about how much I hated him. Almost.

* * *

I dressed myself reluctantly, quite happy just to prance about the arena nude if it meant I got an awesome tan. But I doubt the Capitol would appreciate my bare body, as perfect as it was. They'd probably just disintegrate me on the spot.  
I decided that I'd changed since leaving District One. I was no longer a vain, selfish, ignorant bitch who got everyone and everything that she wanted, but a pawn of the Capitol sent into the slaughter for entertainment.  
I didn't want them to change me. So, I'd made a decision. I wasn't going to be the vain, selfish, ignorant bitch from District One, and I wasn't going to be the sentimental, pathetic, emotional pussy I'd become in the arena, either. I was going to be Shine. And that meant smiling, laughter and a whole lot of fun.  
I could be true to myself in here, as my only company was a monstrous boy who I valued more than anything else in the world. He understood me, and he accepted me. I understood him, and I accepted him. We were in this together. We were both going home.


	22. Chapter 21

I noticed when Hero and I sat down for a shit meal of dried meat and vegetable shoots by our cosy fire in the quiet night of the arena that things had become very eerie. The atmosphere around us was too silent. _Way_ too silent.  
I blamed it on Dazzle and Ashlar's absence. "You're shivering," Hero stated, and I felt a strange urge to quieten him, as if by speaking, he was breaking an unofficial law.  
"I'm not cold," I murmured, wrapping my arms around my knees defensively.  
Hero shrugged. "Whatever."  
I didn't want to leave our 'conversation' at that. "Don't you feel that something's... different?"  
Hero frowned, holding his sword into the fire until it blazed a vibrant orange. "How so?"  
"I don't know," I replied, twirling a lock of hair around my finger. "Something just doesn't feel right."  
"Maybe because you're still processing the fact that it's just the two of us now," Hero retorted, his tone taking a colder edge.  
"Maybe," I replied coolly.  
It was then that we started hearing noises.  
They seemed harmless, at first. Natural, even. Just the wildlife.  
But my instincts told me that there was something wrong. Something very, very wrong.  
"Hero, there's something out there," I whispered, my heart beginning to pound anxiously.  
I had to admit, I was completely creeped out. My mind screamed at me to get up and _run_.  
"It's just the animals and shit," Hero snapped impatiently. "Chill out. You're making me edgy."  
"You _should_ be fucking edgy!" I hissed, not daring to raise my voice any higher.  
The silence that followed was unbearable.  
Until something screamed. That's right, some_thing_.  
The scream wasn't human. It was bloodcurdling, ferocious and downright demonic.  
And it was too close. _Way_ too close.  
Hero scrambled to his feet, eyes wide and startled. His sword was in hand, and he almost seemed _afraid_. If Hero was afraid, then we were in a lot of trouble.  
I flew to his side, and if I wasn't shivering before, then I certainly was now.  
I was terrified, but I reminded myself to unsheath my axe. "We should've foreseen this," I said, voice trembling. "We should've known they'd send in one of their precious creations sooner or later."  
Hero trampled on our cosy fire until it was nothing more than a pile of ashes.  
I winced each time his foot crushed a twig, causing it to make a snapping sound that was far too loud for my liking.  
I froze when I heard something crashing through the trees. Toward us.  
Hero tensed, and his grip on his sword tightened.  
I was still, waiting.  
We heard something prowling. It was cautiously circling our camp, sniffing the air and making unusual grunting sounds, as if it was confused.  
The beat of my heart was so deafeningly loud inside my ears, I was sure the mutt could hear it.  
Another scream echoed throughout the air, piercing the moment. A human scream.  
A human girl.  
The mutt screamed in response, and we heard it scampering away.  
I released a huge breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.  
"Oh my God," I breathed, clutching Hero's arm on an impulse, just to feel his warmth. "That was so fucking scary."  
"Tell me about it," Hero replied quietly, not removing his watchful stare from the trees. "I wonder who they got."  
"There hasn't been a cannon," I answered thoughtfully. "So whoever screamed isn't dead. Yet."  
"Maybe it was Ashlar," Hero murmured, lowering his gaze to floor.  
Good. He should feel guilty. I hoped to God that it wasn't Ashlar. I hoped to God that she and Dazzle were safe. It was funny, because I didn't even _believe_ in God.  
_BOOM!_  
My head snapped up towards the sky. Amber's picture appeared in the gloom.  
I scowled, a mixture of relief and resentment. I'd wanted to be able to kill her myself, but I was glad that Ashlar was alive. For now, anyway.  
"We should move," Hero decided, already heading into the trees. "Are you crazy?" I hissed. "Those things are out there!"  
"So? Even if we do stay here, they'll only find us," Hero replied dismissively, striding ahead.  
I growled under my breath and jogged to his side.  
It was pathetic how I automatically relied on him for protection, but despite being a cold-hearted killer, I felt safe with Hero. Maybe it was _because_ he was cold-hearted killer.  
"Where are we going?" I sighed, really feeling the cold now. I unwrapped my jacket from around my waist and tugged it on. It didn't provide much warmth, but it was something, at least.  
"I don't know," Hero chuckled. How he could laugh at a time like this, I had no idea.  
I frowned. "We should try and hide until morning. Maybe climb a tree or something."  
It was a poor suggestion, but it was all I had.  
"Fuck that," Hero snorted. "We're not running scared of a couple of mutts, Shine. If they find us, we kill them."  
"Stop being so damn arrogant!" I snapped, losing my patience with him.  
It was so dark, but I sensed the mutt before I saw it. It was the heavy, ragged breathing coming from the shadows that alerted me of its presence.  
"Hero, it's here," I breathed, suddenly gripped by fear.  
Hero halted, and turned slowly. "What?"  
And then his eyes locked onto something behind me, and his jaw dropped.  
I whirled around.  
I was too fast, and it saw me.  
And I saw it.  
No, I saw _him_.  
"Bay?" I gasped in horror.  
He was hunched over, like a dog trying to walk on its hind legs. He had torn rags for clothing, barely clothing him at all. His tanned skin was smeared in dirt and blood. His gorgeous, glimmering green eyes were wild and frightening.  
And instead of teeth, he had fangs. Rows and rows of endless, deadly canines.  
"Shine," Hero stammered through his teeth. "That's not Bay. Not the Bay we knew."  
I could barely describe how horrifying it was, seeing my dead former ally transformed into a savage beast by the Capitol for amusement.  
"Those twisted cunts," I seethed. Bay, or what was left of him, stumbled clumsily towards us.  
He seemed uncertain, as if he had a tiny piece of his humanity left that reminded him that we were his friends. That he had trusted us.  
"Bay?" I said hopefully. There was a pause.  
But then he screamed, and started to lope ungracefully, mouth wide and foaming.  
What I did next felt wrong, but I knew that it was right.  
I met Bay's charge head on, and before he could plunge his fangs into the nearest piece of my exposed flesh that he could find, I slammed my axe down into his shoulder.  
Bay screamed again, but this time it wasn't an outraged screech, but a cry of pain.  
I dislodged my axe, only to bring it down again.  
Bay's screams turned into gurgles as he gagged on his own blood. He collapsed in an agonized heap at my feet.  
I was breathing hard, and my axe was stained with the blood of my dead former ally. Of my friend. I couldn't bare to watch as he left this world once more.  
I heard Hero silence him completely, and Bay, or what was left of him, released one more pained breath. And then he was gone, just as before.  
"Shine, it wasn't him," said Hero glumly, refusing to meet my eyes as he cleaned his sword with a handful of leaves. "Just remember that."  
"I know," I managed, because I didn't have anything else to say.  
"_RUN_! _RUN_!"  
Hero and I froze. Ashlar.  
"Shine!" Dazzle's voice. "I don't know if you can hear us, but wherever you are, _run_!"  
Their voices were becoming louder. They were heading towards us, and they were terrified. That much was obvious.  
"You heard them," Hero grunted, racing in the opposite direction.  
I hesitated for a second, debating whether I should go and meet Dazzle halfway to see if he was harmed, but I was too selfish for that. I'd been raised to survive, not to care.  
I rushed after Hero, my hair whipping about my face. It was a good job that I was sure-footed, or I would've ended up on my face.  
The ground was treacherous in this fucking arena.  
I could hear a faint snarling. The sound sent chills down my spine, but I forced myself to run faster.  
They were gaining on us.  
"Ashlar, move!" Dazzle encouraged frantically.  
They were definitely closer now. I kept my eyes locked on the back of Hero's head as he darted between the pines. One of the mutts screamed.  
I chanced a glance behind, and I was horrified to see Dazzle and Ashlar, covered in sweat and sprinting for their lives as the rest of the muttated dead tributes pursued them. Pursued _us_.  
I recognized Cordelia's pale hair, and Brooke's scrawny frame. Chasing the people who'd ended their lives.  
The irony would've made me laugh if I were a spectator. But I wasn't. And I wasn't ready to die.  
I heard Ashlar cry out, but more from surprise than pain. She'd fallen.  
"Get up!" Dazzle cried urgently.  
"My ankle!" Ashlar protested, her voice strained.  
My pace faltered. "Hero, Ashlar's hurt!"  
"It's not our problem!" Hero roared, refusing to slow down.  
"Fuck you," I panted, turning around despite myself.  
I couldn't leave them.  
I watched as Dazzle tried to haul Ashlar to her feet, only for her legs to give way.  
"I can't," Ashlar whimpered. The mutts were drawing in on them.  
"Dazzle!" I cried desperately, racing towards them as fast as I could.  
Dazzle looked up as the mutt version of Brooke sprang at them, and managed to run her through with his javelin. He flung her body aside and prepared to defend himself against the rest of them. He was vastly outnumbered, and he was a fool for trying. But he was in love. And he would happily die to protect his girl.  
I reached them, exhausted and dizzy, but I focused on the threat. I was taught to only focus on the threat, no matter what state you were in.  
"Shine," sighed Dazzle, managing a smile despite the situation. "You're crazy. You shouldn't have come to help us."  
"I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I hadn't," I replied with a lazy grin.  
Ashlar moaned softly, which drove the mutts insane. I remembered reading something about how certain predators sensed injured prey.  
A male mutt that I didn't recognize charged at me, but I sent my axe into his throat before he could scream that terrible scream that would probably haunt my nightmares until the day I died.  
I heard Dazzle take down another. Ashlar had struggled to her unbalanced feet and was hurling throwing knives at the mutts. Sloppily, mind, but I knew that she was in pain. Still, several of the lethal blades met their targets.  
I was happy to see some of the mutts retreating hastily. But I couldn't understand why. Perhaps the Gamemakers were calling them home to give us more of a chance. Or, to give the Capitol more of a show. I grimaced disgustedly.  
We were still vastly outnumbered. I counted about ten-to-three.  
"Where's Hero?" Dazzle grumbled. "We could really use him right now."  
"Guess? Running scared like the spineless coward that he is," I hissed. I let my anger drive me as I retrieved my axe and flung it into the chest of another mutt that I didn't recognize.  
On second thoughts, I think it was Sable. Good. Bay had been avenged twice over.  
The mutts closed in, frothing saliva from their gaping maws and circling us in their disturbing, hunched fashion.  
I gulped, pulling my machete from one of my combat boots. We were running out of weapons, and we were running out of time.  
The mutts seemed to be learning our tactics, and they started advancing as one. We were doomed.  
What happened next was so sudden.  
Ashlar gave Dazzle a swift but meaningful kiss, and then hobbled and threw herself into the mutts without a moment's hesitation.  
I stared at her. Truly, openly stared as the mutts pounced on her. She was smiling, even in death.  
She had just sacrificed herself so that we could live. The thought pierced my brain like a thousand tiny knives.  
"_NO_!" Dazzle roared. He started to rush over, a desperate attempt to save her, but Hero wrenched him away by the arm.  
"She's given you a chance!" Hero yelled, his tone sorrowful but firm. "You need to take it!"  
Dazzle could hardly protest as someone the size of Hero dragged him off, but I assumed that his body had gone simply numb from shock.  
Even I was struggling to move as we escaped the mutts.  
_BOOM!_  
Even I was struggling to breathe.


	23. Chapter 22

I was sleepless that night.  
I tossed, I turned, and I was completely drained both physically and mentally. But I couldn't sleep, not when the terrible screams of the mutts that used to be people were echoing around my head.  
Not when Ashlar was dead and I wasn't.  
How could I have slept, anyway? With Dazzle's heartwrenching sobs coming from nearby, I was as fitful as ever.  
"If this is going to be a repeat of Cordelia," Hero murmured, his voice dangerously low. "Then we're going to have an issue."  
"Shut your fucking mouth, Hero!" I exclaimed, a delicate tear escaping the corner of my eye.  
I swiped it away viciously. No tears. I'd promised myself that before I left District One.  
I waited for Hero's rage. I expected a mild tantrum, at least. But I didn't get one.  
Instead, Hero buried his face in his hands. He didn't cry, but I bet he wanted to. His whole frame trembled, and I just knew that he was devastated. I didn't want to imagine the overwhelming guilt he must be feeling, and I resisted the urge to go and comfort him. Hero was, in a way, just a child. A young, innocent child that was forced into a man's shoes before he got the chance to live as a boy.  
I crawled cautiously over to him, and prised his hands away from his face.  
I gazed into his stony pools of silver, almost drowning in their depthless pain. My vision blurred, but I ignored it and threw my arms around him.  
"It's OK," I soothed, smoothing his golden hair softly. "It's OK."  
Hero buried his face into my obsidian tresses.  
I continued to hold him, and in that moment I didn't care that I hated him. I didn't care that he hated me. I didn't even care that he was a monster.  
I just held him.  
And in that moment, I hope I conveyed to him how much he meant to me. Because I could never say it out loud, and he knew that.  
My heart hurt. In my grief, and in my everchanging feelings for my misguided boy, my heart hurt more than the early sunlight that stung my eyes as it peered over the horizon in greeting.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully.  
I found a flowing stream that cut through the forest to fill our empty canteens. Hero fetched the supplies we'd left behind from our old campsite. Dazzle mourned the loss of his lover.  
I counted on my fingers how many of us were left.  
Hero, Dazzle and I. Clio, Angus and Wagen.  
Six. We were down to six.  
Dazzle wouldn't be going home. The truth hurt, but I had to accept it. Dazzle wouldn't be leaving this arena, not now.  
Hero and I would win. I had the utmost faith in that.  
We were going to abide by the original plan and find the outlying alliance. And tear them apart, limb by limb.  
After that, who knows?  
Hero would return to District Two, and I would return to District One, once the commotion had died down. We were in for a lot of craziness when we reached the Capitol again. I didn't know whether I could bare another few days of the Capitolites, but I pushed that thought away. It wasn't important at the minute.  
"You ready?" said Hero brightly, jogging over.  
My eyes widened at his change in mood, but I was happy for it. I was glad he was holding up.  
I nodded eagerly and got to my feet. "Sure am."  
Hero grinned. "This could be the day, Shine."  
I beamed, and the reaction almost seemed alien after these past couple of days. "I know."  
Hero's grin widened and he strode ahead as we began our journey to the amphitheatre.  
I smiled fondly. I would never, ever get over how beautiful Hero was when was healthy and happy. He glistened like a beacon of light, and if it wasn't for his explosive, violent nature, you could've mistaken him for an angel. "What's the first thing you're going to eat when we get out of here?" I wondered, his enthusiasm catching as I pranced over to his side.  
"It would have to be a massive beef joint smothered in gravy with roast potatoes," Hero answered almost immediately, closing his eyes in bliss.  
My mouth began to water. "I can almost taste it."  
"Shine, when we go home... what happens then?"  
I sighed, wishing he wouldn't have brought the question up. It ruined the mood, and I honestly didn't know how to answer him.  
"It won't be the end," I replied firmly, convincing myself as much as I was convincing him. "We're going to have to become mentors for the Games, I bet, so we're going to be seeing each other every year."  
Hero nodded, so that must've crossed his mind. "I suppose. But is that it? I mean, you're a bitch, but I enjoy having you around, Shiney."  
"Hero, just take each day as it comes," I laughed, brushing off our worries whilst quoting something my father had told me countless times.  
Hero grinned. "Right."  
I'm not sure how long the companionable silence lasted before I started to change.  
My heart-rate increased, but it wasn't nerves. I began to move faster, but tread more carefully, observing every single detail of our surroundings with my eyes.  
It was adrenaline. It was anticipation. It was an art we were taught to perfect in the Academy.  
How to approach your victim. I could see Hero doing the exact same thing.  
It just came to Careers, naturally. We'd had it hammered into our brains for so long, it became as easy as breathing.

* * *

The delapidated amphitheatre loomed closer and closer, and I grew more and more agitated.  
"If they're not in there, heads will roll," Hero hissed.  
I knew that with him, he meant it literally. We reached our destination, which sat in a vast expanse of dry, dead wheat. I clenched and unclenched my fists repeatedly.  
We entered through an enormous, pale marble archway with intricate designs carved into the stone faces. This place must've seated thousands once, for the rows and rows of seats were positively endless. And there, in the large pit of sand where warriors used to fight, was a campsite.  
A smoldered fire, a pathetic excuse of a tent, and several supplies strewn about everywhere. There was no sign of the outlying alliance.  
Hero was over to the 'tent' in an instant, slicing open the thin material with his sword, but there was no one inside.  
"Shit," I moaned. "They're not here!"  
Hero was trembling again, but not from sadness.  
"Hero-" I began calmly, but he was already shredding the 'tent' and anything else that was unfortunate enough to be in his way to pieces.  
I just stood and waited for him to finish.  
"Fucking swines!" Hero roared. "You can't hide from us!"  
I sighed. "Hero, we're wasting time. They could be nearby. I imagine that they are. In fact, they could be watching us right at this second."  
Hero's head snapped rapidly from side to side, his eyes narrowed. "Come out, you pussies!"  
"I don't know for sure," I said exasperatedly. Something hit me upside the head, and _hard_.  
I cried out and was stunned to place my hand to the wound and feel blood. _My_ blood. Someone had made me _bleed_.  
"Who's there?" Hero screamed, outraged. I saw the jagged stone by my feet. Whoever had thrown that would pay twice over.  
It had come from the entrance of the amphitheatre, the archway. I raced over there, scanning the surrounding trees for any sign of movement.  
"You can't escape us," I snarled. "No one can."  
After a few deadly silent seconds, I heard someone hightail, and I eagerly leapt into pursuit.  
Hero wasn't on my heels, but at that moment, I didn't care. I was going to catch this fucker, and I was going to mutilate them.  
I was in the zone, and only a good slaughtering would get me out of it.  
I saw the figure ahead of me now, and a slow, satisfied smile spread across my face. _Clio_.  
And I was gaining on her. With each stride, I was gaining on her. I was designed for this, and she wasn't. She wasn't trained to be the predator. Instead, she was the prey.  
I stretched out one hand, and Clio's stringy, brown ponytail was within reach. I grabbed it and lurched to a halt.  
Clio's whole frame catapulted into me, and I went down with her. I managed to turn mid-fall so that she hit the ground, and she cushioned the blow for me. How generous.  
Clio cried out, winded, as I scrambled to my feet with my axe already in hand.  
"Get up," I ordered, my voice a low growl.  
Clio struggled to her feet, her face flushed crimson and sweat beaded across her brow. She was tired, yet despite my severe exhaustion, all I could feel was an electrifying energy pulsing through my veins.  
Clio coughed and clumsily removed her axe from the waistband of her trousers.  
I grinned. "You ready for this?"  
"You deserve to die," she hissed. "You Careers aren't even human, the lot of you! You deserve to rot among the innocent's that you murdered in cold blood. We made it our duty to wipe you out, and I'm planning on fulfilling that duty. Three down, three to go."  
I felt a flash of something far, far stronger than hatred. She was threatening me. She was threatening Dazzle. She was threatening _Hero_.  
Before Clio could react, I trained my gaze onto the hand that clutched her axe and launched my own into it, lightning fast.  
There wasn't much of a distance between us, and my axe hit its target perfectly.  
Clio screeched, piercing my eardrums, her hand almost cleaved in two. I must have hit a decent vessel, for her blood spurted out in an impressive scarlet fountain, painting me with colour.  
I tasted copper. When you've been raised for the blood, you always end up appreciating its taste.  
Clio doubled over, clutching her wound tightly, grimacing in pain.  
I didn't waste any time. I strode over to her and shoved her roughly, causing her to unbalance and hit the ground once again.  
"Come on, honey. Put up a half-decent fight, at least," I complained, my tone deliciously cruel.  
Clio groaned and hurriedly wrapped a dirtied rag around her hand, and then heaved herself up.  
I paused, and then tossed my axe on the ground. Clio frowned.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Playing fair," I giggled. "For now, anyway."  
Clio charged at me ungracefully, and I evaded her. She turned and swung a sloppy punch towards my face, but I ducked neatly and then brought my knee into her stomach. Clio grunted in pain and smartly staggered away.  
I knew it wouldn't be long before I got impatient. I grabbed another handful of hair and hauled her face to meet my solid left-hook.  
Clio yelped, but caught me off-guard with a vicious back-hand.  
My hand flew to my face automatically, and I felt the rage seeping into my vision, clouding it red.  
I pulled the machete out of my combat boot.  
Clio's eyes widened. "You said you were going to play fair!"  
"Plans change," I snarled, and lunged for her. Clio sidestepped and landed a brutal kick to my side.  
I growled through my teeth. It appeared I'd underestimated her. Time to step up my performance. I swung the machete with expert precision, slicing a long line down the arm she used to shield her face.  
Clio cried out, and then threw her massive weight into me, slamming me into the dirt before trying to prise the machete from my fist.  
I tuned out to the painful scratching of her nails against my fingers, which refused to uncurl. She had me pinned, as she was the one with the size advantage.  
"Give me the knife!" Clio snapped, her frustration spraying spit in my face.  
My smile was grim. "Sweetie, it's a machete."  
I bolted upright and slammed my forehead into hers. Clio yelped, and I used the opportunity to push her away and get to my feet swiftly.  
Clio lunged for my machete again, but I plunged it into her shoulder. She screamed, and it was music to my ears.  
I removed the weapon and prepared to lodge it into her brain, but Clio swept her leg against mine, tripping me and causing my hold on my machete to slip. The weapon went soaring into the wilderness, vanishing from sight.  
I cursed, and then cried out in outrage when Clio grabbed my hair and hauled me upright.  
I gave her a nasty high-kick to the severley injured shoulder, which was spouting blood.  
Clio screamed again, and I had her in a vice-like headlock before she could protest.  
I squeezed her throat relentlessly. "I told you, Clio. I said that you'd be sorry that you ever messed with me."  
Clio struggled feebly, in too much agony to defeat me now, and I suddenly didn't know what to do.  
My axe wasn't within reach. I had no weapon, and I didn't have the strength to strangle her to death. Not now. I was too weary.  
Clio clawed desperately at my arm, but I didn't let go. I remembered with a pang what Hero had done to Cordelia. Could I do it? Was I strong enough?  
I removed one arm, and placed it over Clio's eyes, and made sure I had a firm grip on her head.  
"Goodbye, Clio," I whispered. "You made it worth my time. I hope you enjoy your time with the Devil."  
I mustered up every single bit of my remaining strength, and wrenched Clio's head to one side. There was a snap that soothed each fibre of my being.  
Clio's body went limp, and I let her sag to the ground in a lifeless heap.  
_BOOM!_  
I tilted my head up towards the sun, and I laughed.


	24. Chapter 23

I continued to laugh and laugh and laugh until I could laugh no more. The hovercraft was hovering overhead, contemplating whether to reach for Clio's body or not with me standing there. I gave it a hearty salute, before turning away in search of Hero.  
I didn't dare shout for him, in fear that Wagen or Angus would hear me. I was in no state to fight either of them. My body was trembling with exhaustion, and I felt frail. My vision was blurred, unfocused. I couldn't go on. I lay down in the dirt. In almost an instant, I was out. I just needed an hour...

* * *

My eyes snapped open. And then I scrambled to my feet. "No!" I breathed. It was night-time. It couldn't be. I whirled around, surrounded by shadows. What had fucking happened? How long had I been out? Where was Hero?  
"Hero!" I screamed, my voice hoarse and scratchy. "Hero!"  
I felt the terrible sense of panic and dread. I saw my axe lying in the shrubs. I grabbed it, and then I ran.  
I ran towards the amphitheatre, with clumps of leaves in my hair and dirt smeared across my face. "Hero!" I cried out once reaching the pit of sand we'd discovered earlier. It was empty. There were no supplies, and the 'tent' had vanished. They were _gone_.  
I began to hyperventilate. "Breathe, Shine, breathe," I whispered between gulps of air.  
What if I was the only Career left? What if my stupidity and selfishness had cost Hero and Dazzle their lives?  
I began to laugh and cry with the irony of it. That sounded like me. Stupid and selfish.  
I didn't want to lose hope, even though I felt completely hopeless. I decided to try and find our campsite. Perhaps Dazzle was there, grieving. Perhaps Hero was there, unable to find me or the rest of the outlying alliance. But it didn't make sense. Hero didn't pursue me when I chased after Clio. Someone else must have been there.  
And it only made me run faster. I vaguely remembered the way, but it was difficult in the dark. I kept stumbling over protruding roots and abrupt changes in terrain.  
I saw smoke in the distance, drifting high above the treetops. A fire.  
I pressed onwards, the cold nipping at my bare arms, but I could only feel warmth. I began to see the light now. The warming, welcoming light of a fire.  
I reminded myself to slow down when I got closer, just in case it wasn't who I hoped it would be. I could hear a voice. Then two voices. One of them was groaning in pain.  
My heart lurched in my chest, desperate to run to them, but I crept. I got nearer, and my lungs tightened when I saw Wagen and Angus. Oh, God.  
I ignored the tears pooling in the corners of my eyes and got closer, eavesdropping behind a broad pine.  
Angus was the one groaning in pain. Wagen seemed to be tending to his wounds.  
"That fucking Career!" Angus moaned, wincing as Wagen applied another stitch to the wound in his calf.  
My breath caught in my throat.  
"It was your own fault," Wagen grumbled. "You were supposed to be finding the boy from One, and you didn't."  
The knot in my stomach loosened slightly. Dazzle was alive.  
"Oh, shut it," Angus snapped, swigging his canteen. "I saved your sorry ass, didn't I? You would've been made into mincemeat by that guy from Two!"  
I gulped. _Hero_.  
"Forget it," Wagen sighed, finishing dressing Angus's wound. "Tomorrow, we can find the pair from One. God only knows where the boy is, but I bet the girl isn't too far away. The bitch who murdered Clio."  
"Shine," Angus murmured, an emotion flickering in his eyes that I didn't recognize. "Her name is Shine."  
Wagen's insult didn't even affect me. The fact was, they were talking about Hero as if he wasn't with us anymore. My knees gave way, and I slumped against the tree, my chest so tight that it felt like I was being strangled.  
"Shouldn't we go and finish the guy from Two off?" Angus wondered, making me freeze.  
"No, let him bleed out slowly," Wagen growled. "He doesn't deserve a painless demise."  
I jumped up. Hero was _alive_.  
I wanted to scream with joy, but I processed the rest of what they'd said. Hero was dying, and I had to find him before it was too late.

* * *

He couldn't be too far. I assured myself of that. Wagen and Angus wouldn't have wanted to waste unnecessary energy by wandering too far. I ran so fast, that the woods were a blur as I breezed by.  
A noise stood out above the insects' chirping. A person, cursing. I paused. "Hero?"

"Shine?" a low tone answered in reply.  
My head snapped to the left. Hero was lying, face-up, on the forest floor. His chest was covered in blood, and his eyes were glassy. "Oh my God, Hero!" I exclaimed, racing over to him and dropping to my knees beside his head. "You're _alive_."  
"Why are you crying?" Hero mumbled, rubbing his eyes as if they were fooling him.  
"I'm not," I insisted, wiping the tears away. "What did they do to you?"  
"When you went after Clio, Wagen came at me. They'd expected us to pay them a visit, it seemed," Hero snorted. "As I started gaining the upperhand, Wagen, the pussy that he is, started crying out for help. Then that other guy came rushing over, and I know I'm good, but two-against-one is hardly an easy fight. One of them nailed me in the chest, and then the pathetic fuckers didn't have the decency to finish me off. I crawled as far as I could before it got too painful."  
"You're alive," I whispered, carressing his face. "That's what's important."  
I heard a sound from above, and my axe was out in an instant. "It's a parachute," Hero observed. I stared at the silver object, that was carrying a fairly big load, until it snagged on a branch nearby. I went over and retrieved it.  
"Bring it over here," Hero ordered, demanding even in his current state.  
I returned to him and tore opened the box. It was a medical kit. And a good one at that, brimming with everything I'd need to patch Hero up.  
I read the note inside:

_Shine,_  
_Save him. Only three more to go._

_-T._

I smiled, and then raised my head towards the sky. "Thank you."

* * *

Hours later, Hero was almost himself again. He wasn't moving about yet, but that could wait. He'd been drugged up with aspirin and his wound was completely clean and dressed. I admired my handiwork.  
"What are you staring at?" Hero mumbled, sleepy due to the painkillers.  
"Something ugly," I retorted, trying to make a bed out of leaves and failing.  
"I know my eyes are reflective, but that's just creepy."  
I aimed a pine-needle at his head and missed. Hero grinned lazily and drifted off, snoring away.  
I snuggled into his strong arm, and joined him the world of slumber, feeling safer than ever before.

* * *

**sorry that this one is so short! the next chapter will be far longer, i promise. a big thank you to my lovely reviewer's. so, clio is the only one to have bit the dust recently. next chapter, we'll see the demise of two more characters. bye for now!**


	25. Chapter 24

"Shine, get up!"  
I mumbled something even I couldn't comprehend. "Why?"  
"It's morning."  
I groaned. "We're in the fucking arena, Hero! Who gives a shit what time it is?"  
Hero scowled at me. "I'm hungry, yet we have no fucking food."  
I frowned, confused, but then it hit me. "Shit. We left the supplies."  
"There's been no cannons, so we can assume they're safe with Dazzle," Hero grunted.  
I sprang to my feet and brushed off some of the nature that clung to my clothing. "How do you feel?"  
Hero paused, and then slowly got up, wincing as he did so. "Sore. But I'm ready to go."  
"Good," I replied, slinging the medical kit over my shoulder. We headed towards our campsite.  
I was cautious, on the alert, but Wagen and Angus seemed to have moved on. Probably searching for us.  
"Would you slow down?" Hero growled.  
"No! There's a chance that they could get to Dazzle before we do, and that's not going to happen!" I snapped impatiently.  
"Period," said Hero between deliberate coughs.  
I ignored his immaturity and strode on. "We can't be far, because I recognize that clearing. We passed it on our way to the amphitheatre."  
Hero didn't answer, and just started whistling.  
"Shine?" I stopped. That wasn't Hero's voice.  
"Dazzle?" Hero replied. Dazz emerged from the trees. He was in an awful state, with bloodshot, bulging eyes and an unnaturally pale complexion. He reminded me of a corpse. I shuddered, but immediately rushed over to him. I hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're OK."  
"You look like shit, man," said Hero sympathetically.  
Dazzle managed a wry smile, returning my embrace. "Dude, you don't seem so hot yourself."  
If only I'd noticed the malevolent flicker in his eyes.  
"Ran into some pigs," Hero chortled.  
"Have you seen Wagen or Angus?" I demanded. "No, they haven't passed by here," Dazzle replied. "The supplies are fine."  
I released a relieved gust of breath and strode over to our campsite. It was just as it was yesterday, before we'd left.  
I was about to set to preparing a meal, when Hero cried out.

* * *

My heart dropped to my stomach, and I whirled around.  
Dazzle was pinning Hero to the ground, holding a knife to his throat.  
I froze.  
"It's your fault she's gone!" Dazzle wailed. "You should be dead, not her!"  
"Dazzle, no!" I exclaimed.  
Dazzle's head snapped up, giving Hero an opportunity. He shoved Dazzle off of him, drawing his sword. "It isn't anyone's fault, Dazz!" I insisted. "Ashlar sacrificed herself to save us! It was her decision, and she wouldn't want this!"  
"How would you know what she wants?" Dazzle screamed in my face, his features contorting manically. He'd gone mad. He'd lost his mind. This wasn't my Dazz.  
I reached up and grabbed two handfuls of his auburn hair, forcing him to stare into my eyes. "Dazzle, you know I'm right. You know she wouldn't want us to turn on each other because of her choice. She did it so we could live, and you'd be dishonouring her!"  
Before it happened, I knew that it would. There was no other way. I had no other choice.  
Dazz's face softened, and I saw Hero coming up behind him, sword raised. "Shine, I'm sorry."  
I stared steadily at Hero, and two big, hot tears trailed down my face. "Don't be sorry, honey. It's going to be OK."  
I held Dazzle so tight, crushing him to me, breathing in his familiar scent and sighing when it reminded me of home. I didn't want to let him go. Not ever.  
Hero came closer. I did nothing.  
Dazzle rested his forehead on my shoulder, silent.  
I squeezed my eyes shut. Hero ran Dazzle through with deadly precision, plunging the sword in just enough so that it was a lethal blow, but so that it wouldn't hit me.  
Dazz's frame jolted, and he slid from my arms and onto the ground, wearing an expression of disbelief, astonishment and pain.  
I knelt down beside him. "Dazz-"  
He cut me off. "No... don't apologize. I left you with no other choice."  
I was sobbing now. "There's always a choice."  
"Not now," Dazzle rasped, giving me an agonized grin. "Not in my case. I'm going to her now, Shine. I'm going to be with her forever."  
He reached for my hand, and I grabbed it. "Don't cry," Dazzle whispered. "I don't want that to be the last thing I see. Show me your beautiful smile, Shine. So I know that the angels are waiting for me."  
I managed a laugh, despite my sorrow. "You had to play one last card."  
Dazzle smiled, and laid down his head. "Naturally. Live long, Shiney. Live for me."  
There was a moment of silence, and Dazzle heaved his last breath.  
_BOOM!_  
Hero didn't quieten me when I started screaming. It felt as if time itself had stopped, parting from this world along with my best friend. I struggled wildly as Hero dragged me away.  
"We have to get out of the way, Shine!" he shouted. "They're coming to collect him."  
I continued to fight him, but my thrashes turned feeble. Hero let me lean into his chest and cry.

* * *

I cried until I had no more tears left to produce, and Hero didn't go anywhere. Dazzle's words didn't leave me. _Live for me._  
"We're going to end this," I said, my tone glum but firm. "Today."  
Hero smiled grimly. "Good to know. Do you have any idea where they could be?"  
I shielded my eyes from the sun's glare. "Yes, I do. In fact, I know exactly where they are."  
Hero frowned. "What? Where?"  
"See where our villa used to be?" I said, pointing. "There's a green jacket hanging on one of the walls that wasn't there before."  
Hero saw it, and grinned. "That jacket belongs to Wagen."  
"Indeed," I confirmed. "Let's go and pay them a visit."


	26. Update!

**sorry for not updating in so long! i've been really busy this summer, and i've barely had any time to spare on writing:/ so i apologise, and i promise that the ending to this story will be good. thanks for being so patient!**


	27. Chapter 25

It almost seemed too easy, but the intense beating of my heart confirmed otherwise.  
Wagen and Angus were completely unaware of our presence as we crouched, listening beside a wall, and were just lounging about, planning how they were going to 'end this'.  
Hero was trembling, and I rested my hand on his shoulder to warn him.  
"Wait," I whispered, soft as the breeze.  
"The guy from Two is alive," Wagen grumbled. "His girl must've found him and patched him up. I can't wait to get my hands on them."  
Angus frowned. "Hey, we made a deal, remember? And don't forget the one that isn't only between us."  
This grabbed my attention. I exchanged a confused glance with Hero, who was just as curious.  
"Sure, I remember," Wagen snapped, his tone laced with irritation and a hint of disgust. "But just because you're sweet on the girl from One, it doesn't mean that they shouldn't die. You know that they deserve to."  
I almost retched. Hero growled dangerously.  
"That's it," he snarled, preparing to stand.  
"No!" I hissed, voice low. "Just wait!"  
"I know that," Angus sighed in response. "I just don't trust you to honor our deal. You don't seem the type to just lay down your life for someone who means nothing to you."  
Wagen released a snort of laughter. "See, that's where you're wrong. I would do it, because that's what makes us different from the Careers."  
I simmered with rage. If he only knew how wrong he was.  
"They aren't armed," Hero said through clenched teeth. "This is it."  
As if on cue, thunder rumbled ominously overhead. I glanced towards the dark clouds above. It looked like rain.  
"I'm ready whenever you are," I murmured firmly, feeling the adrenaline course through my veins. Hero grinned, and we sprang from our hiding place.  
Angus sprayed out the water he'd been sipping in surprise, and then coughed violently. Wagen scrambled upright, only barely evading Hero's lethal swing.  
I zoned in on Angus, my target. This could be either extremely easy, or extremely difficult. I knew that Angus was strong, and could most definitely hold his own, but maybe his strange admiration for me would render him unable to do me any harm.  
"Shine, stop," he spluttered pathetically, fumbling for his weapon. "It doesn't have to be this way. Just hear me out."  
"Hear what?" I spat, stalking around him like a predator would its prey. "How much you adore me? Please."  
"No, you don't understand," Angus cried out, stumbling away. "The uprising! This is about the uprising!"  
This made me freeze. "What the fuck are you talking about? There is no uprising!"  
"Yes, there is! There have been stirrings, stirrings that have been whispered in secret! And we're a part of it!" Angus exclaimed, and the bizarre thing was, he seemed sincere.  
"Believe him!" Wagen roared over the clanging of his and Hero's swords. "It's true!"  
I smiled darkly. "Nice try. Now come over here and embrace your death at my hand."  
Angus swallowed, wearing an expression of sorrowful defeat. "You won't listen. I see that there's no other way."  
"This only ever ended one way," I replied. "With me going home."  
And then I ran at him, and the final battle commenced. I was correct, he was strong. But he hesitated. Angus met the swings of my machete, but never sent any of his own. "Fight back!" I yelled. "Make the 38th Hunger Games a Games to remember!"  
"They could've been, only if you would've listened," answered Angus sadly.  
Eventually, he tired, and his blocks got sloppy. I thrusted through his weak defence, and my machete pierced his heart. It was an ironic death for him. Angus fell to his knees, and I watched as he tilted his face up to meet the rain, and smiled. His smile was full of regret.  
"I'm sorry," he rasped, before hitting the dirt with a resounding thud. _BOOM!_  
I only turned when I heard Hero cry out.  
Wagen, who looked very near death himself, had managed to jab his sword into Hero's thigh before turning the blade towards himself.  
"I will not die at your hand, Career," Wagen declared, his expression fiercely determined. "This is my final act of rebellion."  
Wagen ran himself through with his own weapon, and like Angus, stared up at the sky.  
"Remember my name!" he bellowed. "Because it was I who ignited this spark, and someone will recognise my courage, and my sacrifice, and take this opportunity to spread my flame!"  
_BOOM!_  
I was still, and for the first time, I felt as if this world held meaning. There was an undeniable importance to Wagen and Angus's demise, but I couldn't understand what. Not yet, anyway. The rain continued to pour, and I rushed to Hero's side, who was knelt down due to his injury.  
"Are you OK?" I stammered, cupping his face in my hands. Hero managed a wry smile. "I'll live. We did it, Shine."  
I smiled, and could feel the tears flow freely, but I doubt he could tell because of the rain. "Yes, we did. We did it together, like we knew we always would."  
"What happens now?" Hero mumbled into my hair as I held him tight. "Now, we go home," I said, and almost gasped, because it was true. We had won. We were going home.  
"Shine, I'm so sorry."  
"Why are you apologising?" I breathed incredulously.  
"For everything I did to you, for everytime I hurt you," Hero murmured, looking up into my eyes. Now, he looked like an angel. He was my angel, my misguided boy. We'd survived together. We'd kept each other alive.  
"Don't be," I whispered, tears streaming down my face. "We were wrong, you know. Love does exist. It was in here, all around us."  
The hovercraft sounded above the storm, on its way to collect us. To collect its Victors.  
"You're right," Hero agreed after a moment's pause. "I think I felt it, Shine."  
"I think I felt it, too," I said with a smile.  
I knew that my life would never be the same again, and I knew that I would never be the same again. I saw the world in a completely different light. Love did exist, and I knew because when the hovercraft emerged from the darkness and lifted Hero and I into safety, I felt it. My undying, death-defying love for Hero. It had always been there. I'd just refused to accept it, because I'd been afraid.  
I loved him. I loved him. I loved him. And to admit it to myself, was the greatest thing I'd discovered in this last space of ten minutes in the Arena.


	28. Chapter 26

The next hour was a blur. We were transported back to the Capitol, with me clutching Hero's hand tightly throughout the entire journey, still in fear of losing him. It was a fear that would probably never go away.  
Hero didn't seem right. He was as silent as the grave, even when the medical staff tended to his injured thigh, which required stitches. I suppose it was because we were both still processing the shock. I couldn't remember much of what happened next because my mind was completely reeling. The Games had left their mark, as I thought they would. Hero and I were the walking wounded now. Survivors, but eternally scarred.  
I was broke from my stupor when Tiara emerged from the sea of faces and pulled me into her arms. I felt grounded, as if the world was again spinning at it's normal pace.  
"Shine!" Tiara sobbed, her voice muffled by my tangled mass of hair. "You did it. You won. I am so, _so_ proud of you. You're going _home_."  
Her voice was a stream of emotion, which caused me to return her embrace and fight tears of my own. "Thank you."  
Tiara, someone who I had initially detested, had become the closest thing to a mother that I'd ever had.  
A jolt of terror struck me when I realised that I couldn't see Hero anymore in the ectstatic mob of Capitolites and the harsh pounding of too many voices against my eardrums.  
"Hero!" I exclaimed, struggling out of Tiara's arms.  
"He's fine," Tiara replied uncertainly, her frown revealing her confusion. "He's with Dragon." She didn't understand. After weeks of looking out for the boy I loved and keeping him safe, to not be with him sent tremors of anxiety straight through me. It was worse than I thought. These Games would never leave me, for certain, no matter how much I willed them to.

* * *

Despite the colossal skyscraper's obscuring the view, the Capitol sunrise was beautiful. I watched as it brightened the entire city in its radiance from my suite. I had an interview today, some time in the evening. I was going to be interrogated by Magnus Flickerman, with Hero at my side. It wouldn't be so bad with him there with me. We'd both be reliving the horrors together, after all.  
A tentative tap at the door. "Shine? It's me, Tiara."  
"Come in," I attempted to say clearly, but my voice didn't sound like my own.  
I heard her enter and pause by the door. I didn't move from my position by the window.  
"No one blames you, you know."  
I tensed. "For what?"  
"Dazzle."  
She had to go and say it, didn't she? The grief I'd been fighting, holding off since I'd lost my best friend, came coursing through my veins and straight into my heart.  
A strangled sob escaped me, and I heard Tiara rushing to comfort me.  
"Don't!" I snapped. Tiara halted. "No one blame you, Shine," she repeated. "I would've done the same. I would've chosen the one I loved the most."  
"At the time, I refused to believe that I loved him," I whispered, picking at a fray in my t-shirt. "I was just so damaged. I knew that I'd change in there, but guess what? I've come out even worse."  
"That's not true," Tiara growled with such passion that it made me turn to face her in surprise. "When I met you, Shine, you were a selfish, stuck-up child with an oversized ego and far too much self-confidence. Since then, since you arrived here, you've slowly evolved into a loving, spirited and beautiful young woman. It's time to wake up and smell the coffee. You're not in the Arena anymore. You _survived_, Shine. You'll learn how to live again. I believe in you."  
I stared at her blankly. "I'm not going back to District One."  
Tiara blinked. "What do you mean?"  
"I'll be alone there," I murmured. "My father... he raised me to go into the Arena. He knew how traumatic it was, and he understood that he was risking my sanity or even my life by doing what he did. He doesn't love me. I'm his trophy, but I could've been his greatest shame. Bred to kill, born to die. That's what us Careers are. That's what I am."  
"But you didn't die," Tiara argued gently.  
"It feels like I did," I whispered. "The Games murdered a part of me that I'll never get back."

* * *

"So, Shine, tell us," Magnus continued, while I wore a smile that practically screamed how much I wanted this to be over. "When you were forced to end the life of your district partner, did you feel any remorse?"  
I stared at him with such hatred, he flinched, but I hurriedly covered it up with a sigh. "Yes. Dazzle meant a lot to me. Watching him die... it killed me inside."  
I wasn't exaggerating for the audience's sake. Every word was sincere.  
The crowd moaned sorrowfully in unison. I clenched the fist that was hidden by my side.  
"And Hero, is there anything that you've learnt from the Games? As in, do you feel differently than you did about them at the start?" Magnus questioned.  
I held my breath, waiting for a flow of abuse to be hurled in Magnus's direction, but Hero fixed his gaze onto me.  
"I realised that I loved her," he said softly. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to admit to myself. I denied it at first. I blamed it on the lust. But it was never that. I'd loved her from the start, and refused to accept it."  
The audience moaned again, this time with delight.  
I gave Hero a smile that was reserved only for him. Magnus placed a hand over his heart, seemingly thrilled. "Well, isn't that something? I'm beyond glad that you two made it out alive. You truly were memorable contestants. Everybody, Hero Travertine and Shine Onyx-Platinum!"  
The applause was deafening, but I didn't acknowledge it. Instead, Hero and I joined hands, raised them to the sky, and then left the stage for, hopefully, the last time.


End file.
